Nine month experience
by Fankidlover99
Summary: Sally has been sick with the flu, or at least she thought. When she learns the truth, the next 9 months will be a special time for her. Sonic x Sally.
1. Sally's flu

**9 month experience.**

**Chapter one: Sally's flu.**

**( I hope you enjoy this! Took me a long time to come up with this... though most of it was spent on the title of the story. -laugh- Now, here it comes!)**

The splash of vomit filled the bathroom. The mutters of: ' Oh god...' was heard though the loud puke noises. Finally, it was silent. The only noise was the small pants of air. Then the silence was ended by the sound of the toilet being flushed.

" Stupid flu..." the girl stated as he weakly got up on her blue boots. She was Sally Acorn, princess of the Acorn family.

" Why has this lasted so long...?" She said out loud as she opened the bathroom door, blinking to adjust her eyes to the sudden change of bright light into very little light. She walked into her room and laid down on her bed.

' _It has been three week's since I got the flu. All my other problems are gone now... expect for my throwing up problem._ '

Sally laid in her bed as her stomach began to rumble with pain. She groaned as she shifted in her bed, trying to find a spot where she could get comfortable. Not to soon, she gave up on trying to find the right spot. She laid there on the edge of the bed, arms hanging down. Her eyes began to fall.

" Mpth.. Sonic..." She muttered before she fell asleep.

******* A few hours later.****

Sonic tapped his foot, annoyed, waiting for Tails to come with the chili dogs.

" By now, I could of circled the planet a thousand times!" He groaned as he sat down, only to get back up, and sit back down, and sit back up, over and over and over again.

" Sonic, calm down!" Sally called, making Sonic turn his head with a smile.

" Sal! I was wondering where you were!" Sonic stated and opened his arms. He hugged Sally, and she hugged back.

" Flu still got ya?"

" Yeah... but it seems just to be throwing up..." Sonic gave her a sad look for a split second, before he went back to his happy and careless look.

" Don't worry.. you should be fine."

" Sonic! Sonic! Look!" Tails suddenly yelled as he approached Sonic and Sally. They turned and saw Eggman. Sally gasped while Sonic grinned happily.

" Ho, ho, ho! Feast your eyes on this!" Eggman yelled from his egg-mobile. He pressed a red button, then five, huge, black balls attached to chains appeared. Sonic mouth began to quiver.

" Heee... HAHAHAHAHA!" Sonic laughed out load as he fell to the floor. Sally gave Sonic a small glare, but he didn't seem to notice. Tails looked at Sonic, with confusion. Eggman looked down and his cheeks blushed red with rage.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

" Eggman! That thing is so stupid!"

" Oh... really?"

" Yeah!"

" Take this then!" Eggman swung one of the balls in the air, and aimed it at Tails. Tails quickly flew out of the way, but the huge shock sent the roof of a house flying into the sky. Sally gasped.

" Sonic! If he keeps this up, he might destroy knothole!" Sonic rolled his eyes with a grin.

" Don't worry, I got a plan!" He whispered it to Sally's ear, and a smile appeared on her face. Sally kissed Sonic's left cheek, before she yelled for Tails. Tails flew to her with his hands wide open. Sally jumped up and grabbed Tails hand's.

" Hurry!" Sally yelled and Tails nodded. He flew over to Eggman, who just destroyed a small house. Sally gasped, but was relieved as the family escaped in time.

" Ohhhh, Eggman!" Tails called out and threw Sally onto the window of his Egg-mobile. Eggman turned his head and screamed, seeing Sally suddenly on his window.

" Come on Eggman! Come get me!" Sally took out her tongue as she pulled on both of her eyelids. Eggman cheeks flushed with rage again, as he raised all the black balls. Sally jumped back into Tails hands, and was able to not be hit by any of them. Eggman shot a laser, that only hit a small branch on a oak tree.

" Oh, COME ON!" Eggman yelled, stomping his boots on the metal floor.

" Oh, no matter," Eggman started as he began pressing buttons. " I'll get them later.." He pressed a button that would get the balls back to there normal state, only for a error message to appear.

" What the-" Eggman tried to say but he screamed, due to the the egg-mobile exploding. He was launched into the air, to the point where he could touch the highest clouds. He failed his arms around and screamed more, as he began to fall back down. He hit his destroyed machine and it exploded for the second time.

" Wow! What did you do, Sonic?" Tails and Sally asked at the same time.

" Oh, lil' ol me? I just took a few hundred bolts. I also ripped apart tons of wires. And set a self-destruction button on it."

" That's really.. amazing!" Sally smiled as he hugged Sonic. Sonic hugged back and kissed her right ear.

" Hee... and your amazing to, wifey!" Sally cheeks quickly went to a blush a pink. It was rare for Sonic to call her for what she really was. His wife.

" Why did you call me that?"

" Wifey? I kinda need to call you that every once and a while!" Sonic chuckled as he picked Sally up in her normal bridal position as he dashed to the Acorn family castle. Sally had a time to think, and her thoughts went to the whole ' wife' thing.

' _It's been seven months since that day... yet, I'm still uncomfortable with being called a wife. It's always been: Sally, Sal, and even Sal-pal. Now I'm no longer just his best friend. Now I'm his wife...' _Sally shuddered at the thought. But then she smiled with happiness.

' _But I should be happy. Every thing is fine in my life, my brother has already married Sonic's sister a few months back and he's happy, and I got Sonic. _' She jumped out of Sonic's hand after he stopped running. She went into her castle house, Sonic following after her.

" Hey Sal?" Sonic asked as he sat down on the living room couch.

" Yeah?" Sally said as she turned the TV on.

" Mind if I can stay the night? You flu has been going on for so many weeks... and I'm getting kinda worried." Sonic eyes narrowed, meaning many things; but it meant now that he was concerned but he was embarrassed to admit it.

" Of course Sonic. Your my husband, you don't need to ask permission." He kissed his lips, making Sonic's cheeks flush a red. Sally laid on Sonic's belly as they both began to watch a comedy special that Dulcy the dragon made a few days ago, and loud laughter began to fill the empty castle.

**** At night. 12:58

Sally woke up in the middle of the night, in her room. Her hair was messy, and her stomach was twisting and churning. She clutched her mouth as she barely managed to swallow the vomit that was building up. She got up from her bed and ran to the bathroom. The sound of vomit filled the once quiet bathroom.

" My stomach..." Sally muttered, the taste burning her throat and mouth. She stopped for a second as she heard Sonic roll over. He was still dead asleep, but his ear was twitching. Sally sighed and got up to walk back to the bed. But she quickly began to feel light-headed as the world began to spin around. She fell to the ground as she held her head, as a huge headache began to develop.

" I.. Sonic..." She said before the darkness filled her whole eye-sight, and she officially passed out.

**** Early morning. 6:52.***

Sally woke up suddenly, events of what just happened playing all at once. She got up weakly as she held her hand with her left hand again. She looked and saw that Sonic was gone. But on his pillow was a written note. She grabbed it and read it to herself.

' _Dear Sal._

_I woke up, hearing a thud on the floor. When I looked, you where passed out on the floor! I got so scared, and I tried to wake you up. But you were out cold. I checked the whole house, and I couldn't find any signs that someone broke in. I nearly woke your family, and I didn't need that. So I placed you on my bed. And I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't. So... I'm taking a nice, long, run. I'll be back soon!_

_Love, the true blue! The coolest of the cool! Your handsome hunk,_

_Sonic the hedgehog!'_

Sally had to laugh at the end, but she was truly happy for a few moments. Sonic got so worried for her, and it really showed how much he loved her. But then she began to feel bad, and she got worried herself.

" What's happening to me..." She sighed as she went to the bathroom, not for throwing up, but for to take a shower. The shower turned on and the warm water hit her fur and hair. She washed her hair as she began to think.

' _If I pass out... maybe this isn't just a flu anymore._ ' Sally rinsed off the shampoo off of her hair and began using the soap on her arm.

' _Maybe Eggman gave me a virus. And I'm slowly dying._' Sally whimpered and grabbed the conditioner for her hair.

' _Or maybe my flu did this chemical reaction thing, and I'm slowly turning into... I dunno. A robot or something?'_

Sally sighed as she turned off the shower and shook her head to get rid of all the water. She grabbed her towel and started to dry off. She got out of the shower when she was fully dried.

" Or maybe I'm..." Sally started, but suddenly stopped as she touched her stomach. It was soft to the touch, so it showed she was gaining weight.

Then it hit her.

The throwing up, the fainting...

She fell to the floor on her knee's as her eyes watered. She began crying as she curled to the ball on the floor, feeling horrible about what was happening to her and how would Sonic would react.

" I'm pregnant..." She finished her sentence as she continued crying.

**( TBC!)**


	2. Is it true?

**9 month ****experience**.  


**Chapter two: Is it true?**

**( The second chapter! I think, from looking from the beginning's of this chapter as I type this... this seems pretty short. But alas.. enjoy!)**

Sally got up from the floor not to soon she began crying again. She wiped her eyes and told herself she was wrong.

" Just because I'm gaining weight doesn't mean I'm pregnant.." Sally said as she picked up her vest and boots. She put the vest on first and then started putting on her boots, as she thought on proof on if she really was or not pregnant.

" A pregnancy test?" She wiggled her toes in the boots. She smiled as she noticed they were on perfectly. Then she went back to her frown.

" No... I can't buy that! The press will be on my tail for that!" She gulped, thinking of Sonic possibly would find about his future child by the gossip magazine's. Sally eyes shrunk as she pictured the headlines.

' **IS SALLY ACORN PREGNANT? IS SHE CHEATING ON SONIC? WAS THERE MARRIAGE NOTHING MORE THEN A WAY TO GET MORE POPULAR! **'

Sally shook her head and whimpered. She had to get those horrible thoughts out of her head. Then a new, better, thought came to her mind.

" Dr. Quack..." She whispered slowly. Then a smile slowly appeared onto her blank face. Her small tail began to, not to her knowledge, wag happily. She opened her door and quickly ran down the stairs. Now she could finally tell if she really was pregnant, and for some reason that not even Eggman could understand, she was very happy.

*** 7:10, at Doctor's Quack office.

Doctor Quack laid on a hospital bed as he sucked on a cherry flavored lolly-pop. He giggled as he flipped the pages of his newly bought manga. He was the only one there at the time, so he had no fear of anybody running into him doing this.

" HAHAHAHHA! Oh sweet lord..." Doctor Quack opened his mouth and swirled his tongue against the lolly-pop for a few seconds, for taking it out of his mouth and spinning it with his feathered hands.

" These mobians from the east sure do know how to make a good book for laughs!" He laughed again as he put the lolly-pop back in his mouth for sucking. Then he heard knocking on the hospital doors.

" Oh, who can it be!" Dr. Quack got off the bed and put the manga hidden in a hole of the wall. He chomped the lolly-pop, chewed on it slightly, and swallowed it. He licked his lips as he ran down the hallways and stairs. He slowed down and stopped all together as he got to the door. He gasped on who he saw on the other side of the powerful glass doors.

" Princess Sally! I am so sorry for the wait!" took out his keys and it opened the doors. Sally shook her head as she entered the hospital.

" It's quite alright, I just need you to help me with a very important test."

" Oh?" started, getting extremely curious in what Sally wanted.

" It's... to see if I'm pregnant or not." There was silence for a few seconds. eye's shrunk, but he nodded.

" Alright.. follow me, Sally." Sally nodded and followed to a room. It was a rather small room, only having a small bed covered black and hard. Paper towels covered it, to make it softer.

" Alright, put the gown on please and sit down on the bed." said as he handed Sally a light blue gown with light purplish/blue spots on it. Sally nodded and took off her vest, as went to the other room to get a needle. Sally got finished with the gown and made sure it was tightened right. She sat down on the bed as she wiggled her toes in her boots. finally came in with the needle.

" Alright... hold out your arm." Sally nodded and lifted out her arm. She turned her head and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the needle being in her arms and the blood being sucked into the needle. She sighed with happiness as the needle was taken out.

" I'll analyze this this, and I'll see if your really pregnant or not. But just in case... I need you to pee in this cup." He pulled out a small plastic cup. Sally groaned but she took it, turned the other away, and filled up the cup. smiled as he grabbed the cup and went to the other room.

*** Half in a hour later.

Sally, though the long wait, she had laid down. Not to soon, she had fallen asleep. But she woke up slowly while groaning, from shaking her and yelling: ' Wake up!'

" What is it...?" Sally said as she rubbed her eyes. She remembered what was happening. She took a shower, she was crying, she saw , there was a test to prove if she was-

" Sally Acorn, you are carrying a child." Sally snapped back to her normal state. Her eyes shrunk as she began to feel light-headed.

" Ooooo... my head..." Sally said as she weakly got to her feet. held her hands and squeezed it slightly.

" Calm down Sally.." She said to her, and she weakly nodded. She took off her gown and grabbed her vest. She began to feel better, but she had a feeling of despair in her guts. She put her vest back on and she left the room. A few mobians were already there, and waved to her, but they looked with confusion as she seemed not to notice them and kept weakly walking away.

" How is Sonic going to react...?"

" React with that?" Sonic said as he sped up to his wife. Sally eyes shrunk with fear.

" Sally? Earth to Sal, are you there!" Sonic yelled as he shook Sally's shoulders.

" I'm fine, I'm fine, I assure you that I'm okay!" Sally said as Sonic nodded.

" But tell me what?" Sonic said with a friendly smile.

" Sonic..." Sally started as she put her hand's on Sonic's shoulders. Sonic titled his head.

" I'm..."

**(TBC! Oh and... last second thing... Ninerfan... thank you so much for your first review! )**


	3. Telling

**9 month experience.**

**Chapter three: Telling.**

**( Hee~! Did that cliffhanger get you? To reply to a few reviews real quick: ' Dave Man 1000' I'll try to make sure I don't do that much... but I love cliffhanger's. There really fun. :) And good point Ninerfan! Good point! )**

" Pregnant..." Sally finished. Sonic eyes went up in total surprise. Sally eyes were in total fear, grief, and shame.

' _He's going to hate me! I know it! He'll get so mad at me! Then I'll raise the baby alone! Or he'll force me to get rid of it! _'

But to her surprise... Sonic hugged her tightly as he wagged his tail.

" Sally! That's great!"

" R-Really..?"

" Of course! I'm not some jerk that would beat you up because your pregnant, Sal." Sally felt like the world had been taken off her shoulders. She hugged Sonic tightly as she kissed his lips. Sonic cheeks blushed light pink but he kissed back to. Sally broke the kiss and wagged her tail happily as she rested her head on Sonic's chest.

" Does your family know about this?" Sally shook her head.

" Well then, what are we waiting for? How about my family can make some fancy dinner at your place, and then we can tell everyone!"

" Wow, Sonic! That's actually a pretty smart idea!"

" Oh, a handsome hunk knows the right idea!" Sally looked at him with a smirk.

" Looks like someone is turning into me! A smarty-pants!" Sonic eyes shrunk as he shook his head nervously.

" What me? Smart like you with no social life? Oh, no, that's not me. Who said anything about that being my greatest fear? Is it hot out here, or is it just me?" Sonic quickly said as sweat drops fell from his head. Sally laughed and slapped her knee. She kissed Sonic's head.

" Don't worry! For as long your name is Sonic the hedgehog, you will be dumb!" Sonic closed his eyes with his happy grin, allowing Sally to spit out the sweat that had gotten in her mouth. Sonic grabbed Sally and put her in her normal pose when Sonic was running with her.

" What are we waiting for? We gotta tell my family for the event!" Sally nodded but she jumped off.

" I think I better go to my house and tell that you guys are coming." Sonic nodded and he dashed off at high speed's. Sally smiled and she ran off to the direction to her Acorn castle.

** At Uncle Chuck's diner. **

Uncle Chuck mixed the large pot of chili with his big metal spoon. He would bring up the chili for the taste, but every time he just shook his head and kept mixing and added more and more of his spices. He stopped suddenly and added a whole bottle of hot sauce when Sonic rushed in and startled him.

" Ooops! Sorry Uncle Chuck!" Uncle Chuck got up and took a small nibble of the chili pot. His eyes shrunk and ran to the sink, turning it on high blast as the water entered his mouth. Sonic chuckled nervously as he saw this, but gave a squeak and looked away when he saw Uncle Chuck drinking the sink water. He shivered as he used his hands to protect his face. Uncle Chuck laughed at his nephew's pose.

" Don't worry, Sonic!" Uncle Chuck move Sonic's hand, so Sonic could see that his uncle was okay.

" Heee... HAHAHHAHA!" Sonic laughed, seeing that his Uncle was bloated like a balloon. Uncle Chuck looked down, and he blushed.

" Looks like I'm going to the gym again!"

" HAHAHA! Ah... now, what was I here for? Oh yeah! Sally and I got some big news!"

" Oh really?"

" Yeah, so we need you to make some really nice chili dog's for the event!"

" Sure! It has been slow today." Sonic waved goodbye as he dashed off, to his his house. It was just by the forest, the very last house of the whole area that was Knothole. It was bigger then the others, since it was a mansion. It held the other royal family, the Kingdom of Quill's family.

Sonic opened the door, and was greeted by his mother, Aleena.

" Hi, sweetie!" She hugged Sonic, and Sonic happily hugged back.

" Hey mom, me and Sal-pal got some big news to tell you!"

" Really? Tell me! Wait-where's Sally?"

" I meant, me and Sally got something to tell you at her castle!"

" At dinner?"

" Exactly!"

Aleena tail wagged happily. Her ears twitched, hearing noises of glass being broken and yelling. She and Sonic went to the kitchen for a look, to see Sonia throwing plates at Manic.

" Your never get me!" Manic yelled as he danced around on top of the frezzer. In his hand was Sonia's trademark dark pink brush. Sonia stomped her boot and her cheeks flushed red. She threw more china plates.

" GIVE IT BACK TO ME!"

" NEVER!"

Aleena sighed but giggled while Sonic gave a awkward chuckle.

" Do you think there ever stop fighting like that?" Sonic asked.

" Nah, they hate each other to much and spend time together to much to ever stop fighting."

" But... just come to the Acorn family castle tonight. Uncle Chuck will be making chili dogs there!" Aleena nodded as her smile went up.

" See ya later, mom!" Sonic said as he dashed off.

He ran to the direction to the Acorn family castle, that was in the middle of thousands of acorn tree's. Sonic saw the door opened with the acorn family talking to Sally.

" Hey, Sal! Did ya tell them?"

" Yep! It's official!" Sonic chuckled.

" Good... mind if I can help around?"

" Of course!" King Acorn said as he pointed to the kitchen. Alica Acorn was beginning to wash the dishes, and to her surprise, most of the dishes were fully clean by the second she blinked.

" Done!"

Sally laughed as Prince Elias looked in amazement.

**** 9:39 at night.****

" Mmmm... you know, I was getting worried when you said chili dogs were for dinner... but you cook so well Chuck!" Alica said as she devoured her chili dog like a rabid dog. Her husband, who was eating like a gentleman, stared at his wife with confusion. Prince Elias began to laugh with his mouth full, then he blushed at his glaring wife. Sonia rolled her eyes but she stopped glaring and kissed Prince Elias left cheek.

" Anyways... shouldn't you tell us our big news, son?" Jules said as he finished his fifth chili dog.

" Oh yeah! Sal, should you start?"

" Sure! But please, everyone, do not eat a single bite more. I don't want any of you to choke."

Everyone gave Sally an odd look, but they swallowed there last bite and looked at Sally and Sonic.

" Mom... dad..." Sally and Sonic said at the same time. Jules and Aleena, Alica and King Acorn looked with confusion.

" Sal's pregnant."

" I'm pregnant."

Everyone gasped, but they quickly smiled and cheered.

" Oh, my little princess is having a baby!" King Acorn said as his tall squirrel began to fuzz up with happiness. Alicia saw this and giggled slightly.

" Woah, I'm having a little nephew!" Manic yelled as he twirled his drumsticks around in his hands. Sonia glared at Manic as her cheeks began to turn red with anger.

" We don't know if she'll have a girl or a boy."

" I want a boy, so I can teach him right! And there's a less chance he'll be like you!" Manic picked some chili and threw it at Sonia's face and began running away. Sonia screamed with anger and followed Manic. Prince Elias blushed with embarrassment as he slowly began to hide under the table.

Sonic and Sally rolled there eyes and laughed, while Jules and Aleena shared stories of pregnancy with King Acorn and Alica, and the other duo did the same.

**( TBC! ^^ )**


	4. Moving together

**9 month experience.**

**Chapter four: Moving together. **

**( Sorry if this update took to long, it took me a while to come up with a good plot for this chapter.)**

******* A month later.**

Sally's stomach got more pudgy but it wasn't enough to show that she was pregnant officialy yet. But today, the first signs of her pregnancy might be a little off, since she was helping her family and Sonic's move to a new house.

Nicole had noticed that, even though Elias and Sonia were married, they lived in seperate houses and only stayed in the same house when they were invited. Nicole quickly starting making a large house deep in the forest during her free time. At the left side, it looked like Sonic's family mansion. But on the left, it appeared to look more like the Acorn family castle. After Sonic and Sally got married, she worked harder and faster. Then, yesterday, Nicole finally finished the last touches and showed the Acorn and Quill family's the new house.

Now, Sally was lifting a box in the air, panting slightly. Alicia slightly frowned at her daughter.

" Sally, dear, your a month pregnant. You don't need to help."

Sally simply smiled at her mother as she weakly set the box down on the ground.

" I would be lazy then. And, if I'm truly the wife of Sonic the hedgehog, I will work hard." Alicia sighed at her daughter, but followed her as they went back to the moving truck. Manic greeted them as he picked up the boxes that held all of his drums in. He huffed as he placed the box on his back, but he quickly sped off to the direction of the house; making noises like a car. Aleena giggled slightly.

" Manic should really be a clown!" Aleena said with a smile as she helped Jules with a box that held the old baby clothing and toys that used to belong to the royal triplet's.

" Nah, he should be the world's largest dumbell." Sonia said as she angrily threw the TV box at Prince Elias, that smacked into his face and he fell to the ground; trying to pry off the heavy box off of his chest. Sonia looked with him with a bored look.

" Really?"

" MY LUNGS ARE FAILING!"

Sonia sighed and grabbed the box, letting her husband wheeze for air and crawl away from Sonia.

King Acorn grabbed a few pillows and dishes as he entered the house with Jules following him, a stove in one hand and a fridge in the other. King Acorn looked at Jules, amazed, before he sighed.

" You okay, king?"

" Yeah... but your so stronger then me... and your young and I'm old..."

" Don't worry, king. I'm a robian. I'd be weaker then you if I was a normal mobian." Jules said as he placed down both heavy objects in there right places. King Acorn smiled as he placed the dishes away.

" Thanks, Jules."

" Your welcome." They both smiled at each other and laughed, getting on the nerves of Manic. He looked at them guy flirting, until he could no longer take it. Manic quickly dropped his box of items, and yanked the pillows out of King Acorn's hands. Jules and King Acorn looked at each other with confusion, before they both gave out muffled screams as Manic grabbed there heads and forced there lips to kiss.

" JUST KISS ALREADY AND STOP TEASING EACH OTHER!" Manic yelled as he pressed hard, Jules and King Acorn kissing each other with dark red blushes filling in both of there cheeks.

" Oh my god!" Sonia said, and she glared at Manic.

" I WILL END YOU!" Sonia yelled as he took out a baseball bat from a box. Sonic, who was helping Sally with the kitchen sink, chuckled slightly with nervousness.

" Careful Sonia, that's my old baseball back I used to hit home-runs at Eggman." Sonic laughed as Sally snickered. Sonia didn't seem to hear her, and she swung the bat around and almost hit Manic. Manic screamed and let go, running off into a room. Sonia chased after him, leaving Jules and King Acorn to finally stop kissing. They spit and sputtered, while breathing fresh air.

" I'm a old man! I can't handle such suprise like that anymore!" King Acorn said as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

***** A few hours later.

It took much work from both familes, with Tails and Bunnie working together at the very end, but it paid off. Sonic, Jules, Sally, Aleena, Manic, Sonia, Prince Elias, Alica, and King Acorn were finally in there new home. Nicole and Antoine dropped by, and offered to help make a dinner. Sonic quickly said yes but with the agreement that he would help with it.

Now the family sat in the chairs, with the long table in front of them. Bunnie sat next to where her husband would be sitting, while Tails quickly got to the seat that was right next to Sonic's seat.

" I can't wait to eat!" Manic said as he placed the napkin around his neck. Sonia placed her hands on her head and she gave a angry sigh.

" Manic, how many times do we have to go over this! The napkin goes on your lap, not around your neck!" Manic rolled his eyes and took off his napkin.

" Alright, alright, shut your pie hole already!" Sonia huffed as she bit her fork in anger. Prince Elias looked at his wife with a scared look. Sonia turned to him.

" What?"

" You just made that fork bend in half..."

" I did? Oh.. heehehehe.. sorry..." Sonia said as as she dropped her fork down and grabbed a new one, as Prince Elias just looked at her. Sonia sighed, but she smiled when her husband hugged her tight.

Finally, Antoine and Nicole came out with plates.

" Dinner is served!" Antoine said as he showed everybody the meal, pasta with white sauce on it. Chicken and shrimp was inside, making everybody's mouth water. Manic grabbed a plate, and picked up his fork. But he glared at it and threw it out the window.

" THE FORK CANNOT GET ENOUGH FOOD FOR MY HUNGRY STOMACH!" Manic lifted his head and he hit the plate with it, mouth getting all the good he could get in one feeding. Aleena glared at Manic.

" Manic! You can do that at our old house, but not here!"

" It's quite funny, actually. Me and my family are pretty much the word: ' Royal'... while you guys are the exact opposite of what people think the royal familes are like."

" Yeah, you are pretty... odd." Alicia stated, then nervously laughing as King Acorn glared at her angrily.

" It's okay Alicia, were cool with it." Sonic said as he dashed to his seat, smiling as he ruffled his best friend's hair and blushed as his wife sat next to him and kissed his cheeks.

" I love you Sonic.." Sally said as smiled happily.

" I love you to.." Sonic said and Sally went back to eating and quickly asked for seconds.

**(TBC!)**


	5. Mood swings

**9 month experience.**

**Chapter five: Mood swings.**

**( I noticed how much humor I've been having in the story! Though I enjoy humor a lot in serious stories, I thought I've been adding TO much humor! So I toned it down a bit and the story will be a tiny bit more serious, while having the same humor at some points. Kinda what the Archie comics did for a long time! Before it started getting to serious... I love serious stories and all, but it makes me feel uncomfortable for some reason to see Sonic all pissed off. Oh, I've added to much here! Hee, hee! I'll get to the story now! )**

***** A month later. Sally is two months pregnant.**

A tiny bump was now visible from Sally's stomach, and it didn't please the squirrel-chipmunk at all. She frowned as she touched her belly fat with her hands, twirling around angrily without her vest or boots on.

" Sonic," Sally said as she twirled around to Sonic. Sonic looked up, who was laying down strumming a few notes on his old Sonic Underground guitar.

" Do you think I'm fat?" Sonic gulped as his eyes darted back and forth. Something like this had happened _many _years ago, when Sally's fur was pink and her hair was black from falling in chemicals. Due to the unknown chemicals reacting with her body in the hormones, Sally became mean and had a huge tempter.

" Sonic! Reply to my question!" Sally said as her eyes narrowed and she tightened her fist's. Her arms fell to her side and they shook angrily. Sonic whimpered. That's how the pink Sally always did when she was throwing a fit.

" Umm... no way, Sal! Your thin, your skinny, your pretty!" Sonic blurted out quickly, hoping Sally wouldn't mistake the words for something else and send him to the emergency room with one powerful punch. Sally looked at Sonic with a gasping mouth. Her arms shook as her mouth quivered. Sonic protected himself with a pillow.

" Don't hit me!" Sonic cried out. But he stopped as he heard Sally loudly crying.

" YOUR LYING! SO IT'S TRUE! I'M ROUND, FAT, AND UGLY!" Sally fell to the floor and sobbed. Sonic quickly dashed to her and rubbed Sally's back.

" Don't worry Sal-pal..! It's q-quite alright!" Sally looked at him like he had just said the very words of God.

" Oh, Sonic, your the most nicest hubby in the world!" Sally wrapped her arms around Sonic and kissed his cheek. Sonic nervously laughed, trying to think of the possible outcomes with every word he was going to say.

But to Sonic's luck, somebody was quickly knocking on the door hard. Sonic rushed to the door and opened it. Antoine was breathing heavily, his face completely in shock and fear. Sally looked at him with concern. Sonic, however, was clearly amused.

" Ant, did you see your own shadow?" He chuckled but Antoine just looked at Sonic with the same face of fear and shock. Sonic quickly stopped laughing, knowing that Antoine was being serious about this.

" Eggman fired zee most horrible laser at my wife, my beauty, my sweet little Bunnie! And she... Mon Dieu! I can't even tell you what haz happened to her!" Sally gasped and Antoine quickly hugged Sonic for comfort as someone kicked the wall hard enough to make a giant hole appeared. Sonic coughed while Sally rubbed the wall dust off of her eyes. Sally kept rubbing her eyes, so she saw nothing but darkness. But she heard the high pitched scream of Antoine and the gasp of her husband. When she slowly took her hands away in fear, she couldn't help scream herself.

Bunnie Rabbot was there, fully robotizied.

**( Sorry if this is a rather short chapter, but the next one... will be longer! I promise it will! Cross my eye and hope I fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! ... Yes, I can use that for the promise. Besides, I gotta stay true to my Pinkie Pie promise. I could break a normal promise easily, but a Pinkie Pie promise you can't break. She'll hunt you down and make cupcakes with you. Pear flavored frosting! Yuck! Anyways... Fankidlover99... out! ^^ )**


	6. The fight Part one!

**9 month experience. **

**Chapter six: The fight. PART ONE!**

Bunnie leg's and right arm were no longer the clunky, grey, robotic attachments they used to be. They were more high-tech and shiny, and actually the same color of Bunnie's fur. Her hands had light blue orbs on them and her eyes were black but with shiny green eyes that shined. Her ears were normal, but her wild bang of hair was frozen in spot.

" ANTOINE, YOU SHALL BE ROBOTIZIED FOR THE GLORY OF EGGMAN!" Bunnie yelled as she aimed her right arm at him. The orb glowed and fired a powerful shot. Antoine managed to dodge to get hit, but the blast hit the wall and broke it completely. Sonic spin dashed and hit Bunnie in the back, sending her to the ground hard. Bunnie glared and tackled him, claws trying to strangle his neck.

" Sally, what do we do?" Antoine asked as he began to sweat with fear. Sally looked out of the hole and gasped.

" Fight him!"

" Fight who?" Sonic asked as he jumped just in time to dodge a powerful kick from Bunnie.

" Your own father, son!" Jules said as he flew in the room, quickly changing his right hand into his gun mode. He fired at Sally, who used Antoine's sword to deflect it. Jules frowned and kicked Antoine, who rolled for a few seconds and managed to kick him off.

" My dad...?" Sonic said as his eyes shrunk. He couldn't believe it, his own father was working with Eggman now. Bunnie took this change to grab him by the back and throw him to the ground, super hard. Sonic broke though the floor, and landed in the living room, passed out. Aleena screamed and ran to her son.

" Sonic!" Sonia yelled as she followed her mother.

" Is he dead?" Yelled out Manic.

" He won't, but he's better off dead!" Yelled Jules, as he used his famous extending arm to yank Sonic from the floor.

" Dad!" Manic said as he looked up at his father.

" Jules! What has gotten over you?" Alicia said as she quickly got to a fighting pose. Jules grinned, but dropped Sonic and gave a robotic buzz, as Sally kicked him in the head. Jules floated down, but quickly flew up into the room where Sally was, holding her tight as they broke though the ceiling.

Aleena grabbed Sonic and held him gently.

" Look! Bunnie and Antoine are there!" Sonia said, pointing to Antoine trying to slash Bunnie with his sword, but kept bringing the sword back every time there was a chance to hit her. All she got were a few scars when his brain didn't react fast enough to bring the sword back.

" Oh.. it's on!" Manic said as she sped off to the room, quickly doing a " Manic" spin to hit Bunnie. His crazy, sharp, pointy, green quills slashed powerfully at her chest. Bunnie screamed and jumped in the air, holding his head, and kicked him in the back. Manic nearly fell to the hole, but his hair managed to attach him to the holes of the wooden board. Antoine grabbed a sword and threw it at Bunnie.

" Oh, my Bunnie! I dee not meanz to do zat!" Antoine said as he noticed the sword in her chest. Bunnie pulled it out slowly. It left a small but deep mark on her chest and a dribble of oil on the sword. Bunnie frowned but gave a swift grin.

" Hey look what I did over there!" Manic looked behind him, expecting for a trap. But he gasped and looked in horror. Antoine did the same. They let go, and didn't even care about when Bunnie flew off.

" PRINCE ELIAS!" They both yelled, and quickly rushed to them.

**( I know, I said it be longer! But.. I'm not the greatest at fight scenes, and they strangely make me tired and just weird in general. So yeah. I don't get it at all, either. But I hope you enjoy this chapter! Wait.. I broke a Pinkie promise... OH NO MAN, I'M A DEAD GIRL! Oh and.. can you guys do me a favor? Can ya'll vote on my poll on my profile? Anyways.. that's the end! Fankidlover99... signing out!)**


	7. The fight! Part Two!

**9 month experience. **

**Chapter seven: The fight! Part two!**

**( Sorry for the long wait for this one... writers block seems to know my number! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I hope you enjoy it!)**

Sally, still being held tight by the mind-controlled Jules, tried her best to get the real Jules back.

" So, your a eggman robot..? Right?"

" Yes. I serve under Eggman and shall do whatever he wants." Jules seemed like he was even paying attention as he was talking, like it was automatic and it didn't even require thought to say it. Sally noticed this and mentally wrote it down.

_' Note OO1: Seems that Eggman used one of his best programs for Jules mind-control. I believe I'm thinking of the same one he used before on some poor mobians, I can easily get Jules back.'_

" Oh.. what about Bunnie?"

" Bunnie, also a server under Eggman and is the robian I work with. Now.. no more questions, Princess, or I will make sure you are unable to be de-robotizied!" Sally nodded and pretended she was heart-broken and extremely sad by this fact. Jules looked down, and went to it's direction.

" YOU SHALL PERISH FOR EGGMAN'S GLORY!" Jules yelled and threw Sally at the mobian, hitting the animal in the back.

" OWWW! That hurt!" Yelled the chicken, robotic and named ' Scratch.'

" Look where your going, scrap-metal!" His friend yelled, looking like a living tank. His name was ' Grounder.'

Grounder grabbed a medium sized rock from the ground, and threw it at Jules. Jules dodged, and glared at the two robians.

" Scratch and Grounder! Data-base, robians that have betrayed Doctor Eggman to work with the freedom fighters! You have one chance to give in peacefully, or you two are nothing more then a bucket of bolts when you see the great and powerful Eggman again!"

" Jules? Eggman got ya!" Scratch said as he got up, getting in his fighting stance. Grounder followed

" Alright... we are going to fight you! We don't want to Jules, but we have to!" Grounder said as he shot yellow laser bullets at Jules. Jules flew to the right, quickly trying to dodge all the bullets but ended up being shot at. He would of lost then and there if it weren't that Bunnie pulled him out of harms way.

" Do not fail this mission, Jules! Now.. I'll handle the mole! You go for the chicken!" Jules nodded and flew to the ground, spinning around. He created his own mini tornado, and jumped out of it. He gave it a swift kick, making it spin faster and head towards Scratch. Scratch tried to run, but he got sucked up in the tornado.

" OH NOOOOOOOO!" Scratch yelled as the tornado caused all of his robotic parts to chip off and spin around in the tornado. Finally, Jules ended the wild spin with a large blast of his laser. Scratch fell to the ground.

" I feel dizzy..." He groaned as his eyes circled around and around. Jules picked up the remains of the chicken and smiled.

" Reporting back to Doctor!" He started to fly in the sky, but he felt someone tug at his boot. Jules looked down and saw a smirking Sonia. Jules tried to kick her in the face, but Sonia dodged quickly.

" Look, dude.. Bunnie's down." Jules turned his head and his eyes shrunk. There, was a pathetic, crying Antoine. Manic was laughing at him, slapping his knee. Sally was working on Bunnie's head with Nicole, and saw her normal robotic legs were coming back and her ears were getting furry again. Grounder was trying to fix Scratch, but he kept putting the body parts in the wrong spots.

" Uh.. oh..." Jules whispered and was about to think of a way to get out, when King Acorn hit him in the head hard. Jules eyes flickered and rolled around, before they disappeared and he hit the ground hard; passed out. King Acorn sighed.

" Sorry for that Jules, but everything was getting out of control," King Acorn said as he rubbed his sore hand. Not to his surprise, Jules metal was hard and it hurt terribly to hit him like that.

" Dad, bring him over here." King Acorn nodded and dragged the robotic hedgehog to his daughter, who quickly used Nicole to open up Jule's head and to restore his free will.

" Remember, get rid of the command in you to de-robotizie him. He'll die." The small hologram of Nicole flashed from the screen, showing her annoyed look.

" I know Sally!" She said as she finished restoring Jules free will. Antoine sighed as he hugged Bunnie, scared that he would never see her again.

" Oh, my lovely lovely.. I hope you are a-okay! Like Prince Eliaz.." Sally, who was looking down at her stomach and smiling, quickly froze. Her face paled and it seemed her heart skipped a few beats.

" ... What did you say...?" Sally said as she began to shake with fear. Manic, who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, quickly stopped and pretended he didn't hear what Antoine said.

" Ummm... what are you talking about, Princess?" Antoine asked as he got up, his knees barely holding him up. By her hormones, Sally picked Antoine up by his shirt and began shaking him.

" TELL ME, TELL ME, TELLLLL MEEEEEEE!"

" ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! ANTOINE ZEE COYOTE, SHALL TELL YOU!"

" He's a coyote?" Grounder said as he finally got Scratch fixed. Scratch cracked his neck and rotated it, so it was facing the right direction.

" I always thought he was some type of weasel thing..." Nicole, who was in her full grown lynx form, looked at them with the same confusion.

" I thought he was a fox/ferret hybrid." They all nodded, and they began joking of what else they thought Antoine breed was.

" Tell. Me. **NOW**," Sally angrily muttered though her teeth.

" Alright! Alright! When Bunnie hit zee wall with herz laser and destroyed it all.. Prince Elias was in zee way! He was hurt soo badly!"

" D-Describe..." Sally said as she began to shiver. Her anger was quickly into fear, fear slowly turning into sadness.

" When we found him, he haz a black eye and his head had a huge cut on it... Mon Dieu! It was bleeding so much! His leg was twisted-"

" NO MORE! NO MORE!" Sally yelled as thick tears fell from his eyes. She cried into Antoine's coat. Antoine was annoyed for a second that his shirt was going to be covered with snot and tears. But he mentally slapped himself for thinking such a cruel thought, and allowed Sally to cry in his shirt.

" If you want, we can see him. I think his operation should be done..." Manic said. Sally nodded as they walked towards the hospital , Antoine with nothing on expect for his boots; for he took off his shirt and gave it to Sally for comfort.

****** TBC! Sorry for the long wait, I got some nasty writers block again! I hope the next chapter doesn't take a month to finish. :) Let me reply to some reviews real quick... 89-niners-best team ever: Yes, clifthangers are my fuel! And.. hee! Uncle Chuck isn't Sonic's dad! That's Jules! XD And yep,ShadowFan4Life, me love ponies! And yeah, Pinkie Pie got me. Had to eat some baked bads made by Applebloom. DX Wasn't good! Alright, see you next time! ^^ *******


	8. Smile, Smile, Smile

**9 month experience.**

**Chapter eight: Smile, Smile, Smile.**

Sally walked slowly as she made it to her brother's room. She was afraid what she was going to see. What Antoine described to her didn't help her at all. She choked back a sob as she thought of what her brother would look like. With guilt and fear growing steadily in her heart, she opened the door slowly.

" Hey, sis! I've been waiting for you!" Elias yelled with his soft voice. Sally looked at him with happiness, sadness, grief, and fight.

His head was wrapped with bandages, with a large blood stain staining it from the inside. His right eye had an eye patch, but his left eye was perfectly fine. His right arm had a few stitches on it, and his leg was in a cast and prompted on a pillow. Sonia was holding his right hand, waving as Sally came in.

" Elias, thank mobius your alive!" Sally said who rushed in and hugged him. Elias sadly smiled as he hugged her tightly. Sally cried on his furry shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind. Sonia looked at Sally with a playful smile.

" Sally, please! I know you want to pay attention to _my _husband... but _your _husband needs love to!" She laughed as she pointed to the left. Sally stopped crying and rubbed her nose.

" Sonic's in here, to?"

" Yeah he is!" Sonia smiled as her tail began to wag. Sally gave her a odd look but turned to the left. She moved curtains in her way, and found her husband.

Sonic wasn't as bad as Elias, but he did look worse then he often did. His fur was ruffled and his hand was in a cast. And from the angle that Sally was looking from, she could see small scars under Sonic's legs.

" Oh my god Sonic, what happened to you?" Sally asked with concern as she sat down on the bed. Sonic smiled as his used his good hand to ruffle her hair.

" I passed out after I got thrown though the floor. I was pretty much fine, expect that I broke five fingers on this hand." Sonic pointed to his left hand, the one in the cast. Sally nodded and gestured that Sonic could keep talking.

" I also got some small scars on my legs. But.. the real, most horrible thing to happen is.. is..." Sally gasped as she began to get scared. What else could happen to him? Did Sonic have a fatal cancer? Was his heart going to fail any day now?

" My fur-quill do! It's ruined!" Sonic faked a cry as she stared at himself in his glory mirror. Sally rolled her eyes, but laughed. Her tail wagged as she began to feel happiness again after what seemed years.

" Sonic..." Sally said softly as she hugged her blue husband tightly. Sonic looked at her with a smile and snuggled into the hug.

" Thanks for making me smile." Sonic was humble right now, and he said nothing. He just mouthed, " Your welcome." Sally sniffed one last time, before getting up with a smile. Sonic weakly got up, making Sally look at him with confusion.

" Sonic... aren't you supposed to stay here for a few days?"

" Yeah... not happening, Sal!" Sonic said as he picked his wife up and sped off at high speeds. A few doctors jumped out of the way and yelled for him to stop. Sonic, of course, didn't pay attention to them. He kept running faster and faster towards the great forest. Sally giggled as she felt the cold air flowing though her hair. She smiled again as her toes wiggled in her boots.

" Man, oh, man! I love the great forest!" Sally said as she snuggled into Sonic's chest a bit more. Sonic rolled his eyes a bit and threw Sally in the air. Sally screamed but started laughing as she landed back in Sonic's arms.

" You suck!" Sally said and laughed as she gave Sonic a playful punch. Sonic rolled his eyes and laughed with her. Sonic soon skid to a stop in a meadow. Sonic threw Sally on a very soft pile of grass, while Sonic laid down with her. Together, they wrestled for a short time before gazing at each other for a long time. A small kiss was placed on Sonic's cheek. Sonic smiled and kissed Sally deeply, Sally following. The french kiss lasted for a a short time, barely over 50 seconds, but it felt like years to the couple.

There was silence for a while, and they looked at each others eyes again.

" I love you..." Sonic was the one who broke the ice. Sally giggled.

" I love you to, Sonic." Then Sally smiled.

And she kept smiling the whole day.

**( Sorry for the long wait again! It wasn't because of writer's block, I just couldn't find the right way to end the story. I also couldn't figure out what the title of the chapter should be. Then the ending came to me, along with the title. I bet y'all know what the chapter title is based off of, it's rather easy. Anyways.. I hope you enjoy this!)**


	9. So many worries

**9 month experience.**

**Chapter nine: So many worries.**

**( It strangely seems that some people think the story ended there. Well no, it didn't! You guys! X3 There's no way I would end it like that! Well, let's start the chapter! ^^ )**

****** Sally is nine months pregnant, giving birth.******

" Come on, Sally! You can do this!" Sonic yelled as he held his wife's hand tightly. Sally heard what Sonic said but didn't show any sign that she did. Her eyes were tightly closed, sweat dripping down from her forehead. Sally frowned tightly as she pushed harder and harder.

" I see the head!" The doctor yelled, in a dramatic voice. He opened his hands and tried to pull out the child. Sally screamed loudly, as her throat burned from the loud yell. Then the room went quiet for a few short seconds. Then the shrill cry of a young child filled the empty room. Sally smiled slightly as she licked her lips, not caring about the taste of sweat.

" Hand it to me..." Sally rasped voice said weakly as she held out her arms and opened her eyes. The doctor nodded and handed her the baby. Sally rocked the small child in her arms and attempted to sing a song to make her child fall asleep. But the shrill cry kept getting louder and louder.

" Please... stop it, baby!" As she lifted the baby in the air, she shook it like shaking a magic 8-ball. Everyone in the room gasped.

" HOW COULD YOU!" Sonic yelled as his eyes watered. Sally turned to him with a confused look. She looked at her hands, and to her utter surprise, the baby was gone. There was nothing left of the small child. But people around her, kept screaming and yelling at her.

" Please! Stop this!" Sally said as she tried to swing her arms around. But they stayed in place, mid-air, like they were numb and asleep. Sally tried to move to move her legs, chest, even her tail. Each time harder and harder, with more effort then the last. But she was frozen in place.

_" Sally..."_

Sally could move her arms now, and her whole body. She breathed a sigh in relief, until she saw that she was in a tube of some sorts. She pushed on the glass, but it was tough, cold, and had no mercy for her. Then it hit her. She knew what this was. She was in a robotization chamber.

" _Sally!" _

She began to cry as she pounded hard on the glass. Tears fell from her cheeks and onto the ground. She saw all her friends, her family, and her husband. They were all glaring at her, shouting terrible things at her. Eggman stepped towards Sally with a small metal box with a red button on it. Eggman grinned as she walked towards the poor girl, his nose poking the plastic like glass.

_" Sally! Wake up!"_

" Just one click, your my mindless slave! Then you'll think twice about being a horrible mother! Oh wait," Eggman started as he glared Sally right in her eyes, staring into her soul. She shivered and gave a sob of fear and sadness.

" YOU WON'T THINK ANYMORE!" With a evil cackle, he pressed hard on the button with his index finger. Sally screamed as the strands of blue electricity began to hit her body everywhere. She cried from sadness and pain as she saw her reflection from the plastic glass. Her arm and legs were completelyrobotic.

_" Sally! Wake up! Now!" _

Her body was now fully robotic. Her bright blue eyes shone with sadness as she began to cry out tears of oil.

Then she felt shaking.

Her head rocked back in forth, like it was going to fall off. She felt guilt as she remembered she did the same to the small baby that was her own. She cried louder, allowing herself to die.

Then she felt the slap, and she woke up from her powerful nightmare.

****** Sally is actually only 3 months pregnant, heading up to her forth month.**

Sally eyes opened wide, not taking more then a mere second as it dawned on her that her cheeks were wet with tears. She looked up and saw her husband, Sonic, looking at her with concerned eyes.

" Sally! Are you okay?" Sonic asked as he rubbed her shoulders. Sally smiled at the touch, but she sighed.

" I had a horrible nightmare!" Sally yelled as she held her arms tightly as she tried to remember all the details that happened in that dream. But she smiled as Sonic kissed her neck gently to try to calm her down.

" My poor Sal-pal..." Sonic said as she hugged her gently, his soft lips still kissing her neck. Sally blushed but allowed herself to let Sonic be all romantic, just for once.

" Now hurry, Sal. We slept in." Sally noticed the lovely digital clock Tails had gotten them for a wedding present, and saw it was ten forty in the afternoon. She gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

" Oh my god... I'm going to be late!" Sally yelled as she rushed towards there bathroom. Sonic followed her, trying to brush off the loose quills and fur from his messy bed-head.

" Late for the royal meeting?"

" Yes! You to, Sonic!" She replied, stepping into the shower and turning it on. The blast of cold water hit her body, making her scream in surprise. She then quickly turned it, the cold blast of water turning mildlywarm. Sally sighed and began washing her body, as Sonic grumbled and whined like a small child about going to the meeting.

***** 11:00*****

Geoffrey st. John sat at his chair of a long table. His fingers tapped against the table, sighing as he kicked his feet into the air like a small child. Jules, who was sitting next to him, frowned.

" Please, Geoffrey. Your at a important meeting. Show some respect to the royals."

" Oh please, you bloke. We are the only two people here, and we've been here for ten whole minutes!" Jules sighed and shook his head.

" I still count, you know." Geoffrey blow a white bang from in front of his face, then glared at Jules and snarled, showing off his teeth. He sighed like a teenager and even rolled his eyes like a rebel teen. Jules smiled out of the pure humor, but quickly hid it to make sure Geoffrey wouldn't notice.

" Where's dat son of yours, that you ALWAYS," Geoffrey slammed his hands on the table angrily as he said ' always.' Geoffrey's hidden nervousness was expressing himself as anger. But Jules sighed and looked at Geoffrey with boredom.

" Talk about?" He yelled as his accent kept changing from a British cockney accent to a Australian accent. Jules smiled as he pointed outside.

" Right there." Geoffrey looked and his cheeks flushed as he saw Sonic and Sally enter the building.

" Sorry robien for-" He started as he looked at the robotic hedgehog with embarrassment. Jules just shook his head and laughed.

" It's quite alright!" Jules said as he slapped the skunk on the back. Geoffrey grunted but he sat back down and sighed. Sonic and Sally ran in the building, one second before the clock ticked 11:01 and everyone else was late.

" We made it!" Sally cheered as she clapped her hands. Sonic gave Geoffrey a thumbs up, and a cocky grin. The skunk rolled his eyes but he waved at the hedgehog.

" Well, I am the world's fastest hedgehog!"

" Ah yes, THAT will never get old." He stated as he blew a bang from his face again.

" Man, your moodier then me." Sally sat down on her assigned seat, in the very front, while Sonic sat next to his father.

At 11:04, Queen Aleena came in. She sighed as she tried to fix the ruffled mess that was her hair.

" Sweetie, what happened?" Jules asked as he got up and helped Aleena to her seat next to Sonic.

" Oh, Psuedo-Sonic read the directions wrong and it took longer to come here."

" What about your hair, mom?" Sonic asked as he poked at her dark purple hair.

" Oh, in a attempt to get to the right route, I fell and landed in dirt. My hair got dirty, and Emerl washed my hair. But Lumina used her wings to dry up my hair... but she over-did it. That's why my hair is all messy."

" By the way, was Manic in there?"

" Of course he was! But he was to busy with Tiara to pay attention that Mighty was leading them the wrong way.."

Geoffrey frowned of the events that happened to the queen, but said nothing. He only tapped Sally's back to show that Sonia was rushing in with Dr. Quack. Sally waved at them both, but they didn't seem to notice Sally's wave.

" Sorry for the long wait, I had to wait a long time because Dr. Quack had a patient that wouldn't do what he said."

" Little brat..." The duck remarked as he glared at the floor. Sonia hit him with her elbow, glaring at him.

" Uh, I mean... little saint!" He said quickly, followed by nervous giggles. Sonia lead him to his seat and took her spot, five chairs away from the duck.

" I really got to stop doing that..." The duck sighed as he began to kick his feet in the air, as Geoffrey glared at Jules for not commenting on the doctor like he did with him.

****** 11:25******

Everyone was there, taking there seats. Manic helped Tiara up and to the front of the room along with Geoffrey and Alicia.

" As you know..." Tiara said weakly before coughing loudly for a good 20 seconds.

" I'll take over, sweetie," Geoffrey said as he got in front of her and took over the speaking role.

" As you know.. Manic takes care of forgotten mobians of Sonic series, and some from other zones that have been destroyed, with to many problems to live a normal life. They live happily in the great forest... and very close to a newly founded Eggman base. We've been trusting them to be a new team of freedom fighters, and to see if anything bad is going around there." Alicia made a odd motion with her hand that meant she wanted to lead the next part. Geoffrey set back and let the aging queen to the front of the room.

" One night, while me and Geoffrey were at a meeting to see if anything odd has happened... we caught something very horrible on the secret camera's Emerl had made. Emerl, show them." Alicia said as she pointed to Emerl. The robot nodded and pressed on a button, letting the projector turn on the show the video.

The video was Eggman tinkering at a robot. At first, it seemed harmless. But when Eggman stepped away, everyone gasped. The metal machine, that was wide open in the chest plate, was clearly a re-worked version of a Metal Sonic. He looked like Metal Sonic when he went insane and attempted to become ruler of the world, but this verison had a mouth and a few small green streaks all over his metal quills. Eggman said a command, and the Metal Sonic turned into a perfect copy Sonic the hedgehog by jumping into the air; going inside a small ball before coming out as Sonic the hedgehog.

" Say your lines, Mecha Sonic." The robot nodded, and winked just like the regular hedgehog would.

" Hey Sal-pal! How are ya guys? What's up, Unc chuck? Calm down, Knux head! Chili dogs are awesome!" The fake Sonic did a perfect spin-dash, ran around in a circle in a annoyed way, tapped his foot, and a amazing homing attack.

Eggman nodded. " Now, Tails." The robot nodded again and did the ball jump move, turning himself into the two tailed fox.

" Lines."

" Coming aunt Sally!" The fake Tails said as he ran to now where. Then he stopped, pouted, crossed his arms, and blushed.

" I can still say that, you know!" Tails called out to nobody as fake Tails shook his head and sighed.

" Sonic's the coolest! Oh, I built the Tornado. I have a crush on Nicole!" Fake Tails said, blushing at the last thing he said.

" I, mean... Nicole is nice!" He gave a chuckle.

Emerl stopped the video there.

" It goes on for a while. Perfect copies, perfect voices, perfect actions, and perfect lines. Other then Sonic and Tails.. the robot can turn into..." Emerl started as he skipped though the tape. He stopped when there was a new change.

" Shadow, Knuckles, Nicole, Episo, Monkey Khan, Amy, Grounder, Jules, Aleena, and King Acorn." Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. It was Dr. Quack who broke the silence of the room.

" What... should we do?"

" I know what we should do," Sally called out slowly and carefully. Everyone turned to her, wanting to know of her plan.

" I'll go and stop him. Just by myself."

There was the silence again, and Sally felt a little reticent after her last words. But King Max smiled a gentle smile at his daughter. Everyone looked at Sally with encouragement in there eyes, no need for words. Sonic looked a tiny bit worried though.

" You sure you don't want backup?"

" Hmm... whatever you say, honey." Sally hugged Sonic tight. Sonic, however, just stared at her with confusion.

" That isn't a good response."

" Oh, shut up and let's have a romantic moment." Sonic rolled his eyes and kissed her lips, making Sally blush bright red, and laughter began to fill the once quiet and serious meeting.

**TBC.**

**( I do believe this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story! So I hope you enjoy this, and understand why this took me so long to make! Also, by the way, can you all check out the story I made called: ' Flying?' I'm really proud of it, yet no one has reviewed it once. Just one review would be nice, please? Thank you for caring! ^^ )  
**


	10. Lucky

**9 Month experience.**

**Chapter ten: Lucky.**

**(Finally making a new chapter for this story! Sorry for the lack of updates, read my profile to see why I've been doing nothing but reading yaoi stories for a long ass time….. forget I'd ever said that. XD! Anyways, enjoy!)**

***** Sally is just recently entered her forth month.******

It was rather odd, seeing a pregnant mobian at an Eggman base. The fumes that came out of the broken robots from years gone by were foul and awful. For a second, Sally was thinking that the fumes would hurt her unborn child.

' Don't be silly, Sally.' She said to herself.

' That has a very low chance! Besides, your not spending much time here anyways!' Sally said once again, taking out Nicole.

" Nicole! Where is Eggman located?" Nicole beeped, and showed where he was. Right in front of her was the broken tower, which Eggman once built years ago. It was crumbling and falling often, and the few spots where it hasn't affected it much was at the highest point.

" My sensors say he is at the highest point of that tower." Sally nodded, and put Nicole back into her vest. Nicole beeped, and relaxed in her small robotic case. Sally slowly entered the tower, constantly looking around the area. No signs of robots guards anywhere. But, she was still extremely cautious.

" …. Darn it!" Sally whispered angrily to herself. The stairs that led up to the top of the tower were too much ruined and broken for her to walk on. She sighed as she took Nicole out again.

" Have any ideas?" Nicole appeared in her holographic form, brushing off the dust that appeared on her dust, from years of not brushing. Sally sneezed, rubbing her small black nose.

" Hmm… I could use my computer generated powers to make some stairs."

" May you please do that, please?" Nicole smiled and nodded, her hands glowing bright green. A row of stairs appeared, bright green, before slowly turning back into the gray color as it was normally.

" Thank you once again, Nicole!" Nicole nodded, blushing slightly.

" Oh it's no trouble at all…" She managed to say, with her cheeks burning bright red. Sally smiled, before gasping in pain.

" Sally… are you all right!" Nicole asked as she put her hands on Sally's shoulders. Sally looked up at Nicole, and she smiled.

" I just felt the baby kick.." Nicole stared at the pregnant princess for what seemed like years, but was only three seconds. She jumped up and down, her small brown tail wagging in pure enjoyment.

" Want to feel?" She asked her lynx friend. Nicole gasped and quickly, but carefully, put her right hand on the round stomach. Her eyes sparkled as she felt weak kicks on her hand. She floated and spinned around in joy. Sally smiled, but she quickly remembered the task on hand.

" Nicole, remember what were here for! We can have a ladies moment later, but we need to stop Eggman from this horrible machine!" Nicole looked at her best friend, and gave a nervous laugh.

" Oh yeah!" Nicole said, giggling from embarrassment. Sally laughed slightly, before walking up the stairs quickly. She looked around her, just to make sure there wasn't anybody trying to get her. Nicole made a choice to follow her, floating after her. Soon, they finally reached the door. It was bright red with an almost completely ruined, rusty doorknob.

" Ready, Nicole?" The lynx nodded, her hand glowing green once again.

Sally slowly opened the door, looking though. Eggman was tinkering away at his robot, whose red eyes were glowing bright red. Sally gave a small whimper, knowing that those red eyes had no feeling or taboo in them; and only did what he was programmed to do.

But Sally quickly made herself forget these true thoughts, in order to focus.

' This robot is nothing more then a weak scrap piece of metal!' She told herself as Eggman slowly turned around.

" What the-! Sally! Nicole!" He turned to his robot, which was simply staring at them with angry looking eyes.

" Metal Sonic Zero-2! Get them!"

" YES, MASTER." The robot automatically replied, with his cold and harsh voice. He launched towards them, with his fist ready to punch the princess.

Sally and Nicole got in there fighting stances, ready to destroy the robotic copy of Metal Sonic.

But then he stopped, in mid air, like he was being suspended by string. His eyes circled around in his black space. Eventually they stopped, still staring at the two females, before fading out. Then he fell to the floor, breaking into pieces.

" …. Wow, you are really bad at robots these days!" Nicole said, kicking her foot on one of the many bolts.

" WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Eggman yelled, stomping his foot on the ground. He growled, cheeks turning bright red.

" Someone must of did something to your Metal Sonic." Sally said, picking up the right arm and playing with it. Eggman looked at the princess with confusion, and even more so at Nicole when she was playing Jacks with the many bolts lying around the floor.

" DADDY!" A child yelled, and Eggman turned his head. He looked down, and saw his 11-year-old adopted daughter staring him in the eye.

" Did you do this to me, Sabrina!"

" Yes I did, daddy!" Sabrina legs extended, letting her tug on his orange mustache. Eggman grunted and threw his arms around like a small child. He tripped on his own boots and fell to the floor. Sabrina grabbed all of the parts to the robotic body, and held them all close to herself.

" You took my design and my idea! So I break your robot! And I will make sure you'll NEVER get to make a another one of these, for a very long time!"

Eggman got up, crawling towards his golden retriever daughter.

" Sweetie, please!"

" NO!" Sabrina yelled, pulling on Eggman's bald forehead skin.

" We are going back to our normal base, right now! I'm missing my recorded episodes of The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog! Eggman yelled one again, but it was no use. Sabrina wasn't going to listen, and she had won her way.

" Thanks for the help…" Nicole said, trying her best not to laugh. There he was, the great Doctor Eggman, being brought down by his own daughter! After Sabrina and Eggman had left the place, Nicole finally allowed herself to laugh. She fell to the floor, kicking her feet. Sally joined with her, sitting down on a piece of a metal box to make sure she wouldn't fall.

" Come on, we got to alert the backup that the problem is solved!" Nicole said, as Sally nodded. Helping her up, Nicole and Sally walked towards the hiding places where the backups were placed.

**TBC.**

**(This took me a few hours to do, but it was fun! And quick info on Sabrina. She's a fan character I made, a golden retriever. Her complete design isn't finished, but everything else about her is finished. She LOVES Sonic the hedgehog, and every thing to do with him and his friends. Oh, and she isn't a robot. She was actually a normal dog once, but she had to be robotized so she wouldn't die. I'll might cover that later but anyways… I hope you like this! ^^)**


	11. Talk?

**9 month experience.**

**Chapter eleven: Talk?**

**(Not much to say at the top here, but a lot to say at the bottom! I hope you like this chapter though! ^^ )**

Sally walked back into her home, and she laid on the couch, stretching her sore arms and legs. Sonic joined her, rubbing her red hair.

" I know I sound like your mom or something when I say this, Sal… but I think it was a bad idea to go there when your were barely four months pregnant." Sally blew a small bang of hair out of the area around her eye.

" You do sound like my mother. And I'm fine, Sonic, just a little tired from all that walking." Sonic gave her an odd look, making Sally laugh. He smiled, his tail wagging ever so slightly.

" Your weird, Sal."

" Your more weird." There was a moment of silence for a small amount of time, before Sonic asked something that Sally should of asked.

" Hey… Sally? Do you ever think what our kid is gonna look like?" Sally stared at the blue hedgehog with confusion.

" First off, ' gonna', isn't a word. You should say, ' going to'. Second off.. why on Mobius are you thinking of that of all things?"

" Just because I'm a guy, doesn't mean when I'm having a kid, all I'm thinking about on how good of a football player he'll be." Sally gave a small laugh, laying her head on Sonics chest.

" You think they'll look or act like that.. ' Manik and Sonia' from the comics?" Sally looked at her husband with fear, before slapping him hard in the face.

" DON'T YOU **EVER **SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, OR I'LL RAM MY BOOT SO HARD UP YOUR-"

" Sally, Sally, relax, I'm so sorry for saying that!" Sally sighed stretching a bit.

" Sorry for over-reacting anyways.. I did have some thoughts of what they would be like and there physical appearance would be."

" And?"

" I personally if it was a boy, it be mostly like you… expect for my eye color, face shape, and smartness." Sonic rolled his eyes at the last remark.

" Oh yeah? If it was a girl, it looks like you! But it be blue, have my eyes, and every gene that makes me dangerous and stupid!" Sonic laughed, as Sally began to giggle.

" Sonic, you never fail to make this girl laugh!"

" And how long have we been married for?"

" Ten months…. wow, I didn't know we've been married for almost a year!" Sonic gave a small nod.

" Yeah! So, I was thinking, we could take small vacation for when we have… ummm…. what's that word?"

" Celebration of our year long marriage?"

" There we go!" Sonic gave a huge smile, wagging his small tail happily.

" We've been working hard really hard, especially you!" Sally shook her head.

" No way, you worked harder then me!"

" You did!"

" No way, you did!"

Sonic and Sally kept on this for a while, until someone knocked on the door.

" Hah! You worked harder then me!" Sally said, skipping towards the door. She opened the door, smiling. Bunnie Rabbot was at the door, holding a small pink present.

" Ah wanted to give you this on your baby shower, wheneva that happens, but ah couldn't wait!" Sally smiled, her big blue eyes sparkling as she grabbed the present.

" It's quite okay, Bunnie! Thank you for the present! What is it?"

" It's mah baby clothes when ah was little. Don't worry, none of the one that are girl like."

Sally slowly and carefully tore off the wrapping on the gift. Sally squealed with joy as she took out the small green pajama.

" Bunnie, it's so cute! Thank you!" Bunnie smiled, blushing slightly. Sonic sped over, looking at the small green pajama.

" Hey, are these small carrots drawn on them?"

" Yeah, mah ma and pop were rabbits, what else would they buy? One with blueberries on them?" Sally gave a small laugh.

" Hey, Sal? Isn't there some way to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

" Well, I want it to be a secret. It won't be as a surprise when I go into labor-"

" AHHH, DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" Sonic yelled as he covered his blue ears. Bunnie and Sally began laughing hard at him while Sonic rolled on the floor.

" Anyways…" Sally continued. Sonic slowly got up, shivering, shuddering, and twitching from his little episode.

" I want to see if it's a boy or a girl after nine long months of pregnancy Sorry if that just sounds stupid."

" Nah, Sally-girl! I think it's great you want to take your time! Unlike those stupid humans on that horrible show.." Sonic and Sally nodded.

" Though, I do think you should get a ultrasound!"

" Really? Well, I did want to see my unborn child at least once.."

" Yeah, that be way past cool!" Sonic grinned before he slowly looked at the shocked two females.

" Wow, you really said that?"

" How long has it been since you've said that?"

" … I have no idea!" Sonic gave a nervous chuckle. Sally slowly rolled her eyes.

" So, ah think you're far enough to get one of them."

" So it's settled!" Sally wagged her tail and Sonic picked her up.

" We are going to Doctor Quack's!" Sonic dashed off, leaving Bunnie alone.

" SONIC! SHOULD I LOCK THE DOOR, OR…?" Sonic quickly dashed backwards, within seconds.

" You can come inside and have some fun, my dad is coming home soon, don't try anything though!"

" Sonic, I'm with Antoine! I would never try to be with your dad! Besides, he likes dem' non-robian mobian girls. Gosh dern fleshy girls stealing robian men…" Bunnie faked being mad, making Sonic and Sally laugh.

" Anyways… see ya later!" Sally and Sonic said together, dashing off again.

Bunnie Rabbot walked towards the fridge, and took out a tub of ice cream. However…

….

what she didn't notice….

….

was the little note that had fallen off the ice cream tub and was left in the fridge…

…..

saying…

….

' Sally's ice cream! If you touch.. I will destroy you so hard! I AM NOT KIDDING!'

**TBC.**

**(Hopefully you like this! Oh and, can I ask you guys a question? Some of my friends, they are really hardcore Sonic fans just like me, love my stories and ideas… and don't worry; we all do that, and give each other tips. One things we do, is randomly talk about our own head canons. Just small parts of it, of a character we take out of a hat. And in the end, I'm always the one that just confuses my friends. So I'm thinking of writing my full head canons about every character I can think of, making them a bit/really different from the comics/games-or combing them both into ONE BEING LIKE IN JURASSIC PARK, DA DA DA. DADADADADA. DA, DA, DA. …. Where was I? Oh yeah. So, in a short story: I just write my insane theories for Sonic characters. Should I do it during free time? Or not... god, this is so long! See ya later!)**


	12. Ultrasound

**9 month experience. **

**Chapter twelve: Ultrasound.**

**(I've been busy the past few days. One of my earliest stories I wanted to do for so many months I'm FINALLY starting to work on. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! ^^)**

Sonic was speeding though the roads, dodging a few humans and mobians that were in his way. Sally gave sorry and hellos to the people Sonic kept rushing though.

" Sorry Miss Possum! Didn't mean for that Mario! Ian Flynn, looking good!" Sonic laughed as he took a shortcut into the forest. It was take much longer to get to the hospital but it was free from most people. Sally pouted at her blue husband.

" You should really slow down sometimes…"

" Me? Slow down? Ha, ha, ha! That's like asking Sega to actually make game Amy act and dress like the real Amy." Sally rolled her eyes, though she felt a bit bad for one of her best friend's.

" Yes.. I do admit that is tragic to think of."

" Exactly." Sonic said. They stayed silent for a few seconds, until Sally broke it.

" You know Amy's kid?"

" Yin? She is such a wittle cutie wootie!" Sonic puckered his lips and copied a parent's baby voice. Sally laughed for a while, before continuing her remark.

" Well, do you think she would be friend's with the little one in here?"

" I do imagine Yin would get along with any children we would have. I can't see her being mean to anyone!" Sally nodded, before turning her head.

" Hey, Sonic, slow down! Were almost there!" Sonic gave an annoyed groan, before he slowed down until he was in a brisk walk. Sally jumped out of his arms since it was safe enough. Sonic held her hand as he finally walked in a normal way.

They entered the hospital, with the nurses and doctors that weren't busy quickly giving them warm welcomes. Sally blushed at the attention.

" Hello, Sally! What are you here for?" asked. Sonic gave a warm smile.

" We wanted to have a ultrasound, to see the bun in the oven!" wagged his small ducktail.

" YESS, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS, FOR LIKE, FOR-" The bird blushed as he coughed.

" I mean… of course I will. You are in the month where a ultrasound is allowed." Sally and Sonic looked at each other, the sides of their mouths moving slightly and small snickers coming out though there clenched teeth.

" S-Sure… kekee…." Sally said slowly.

" Let's… hehehe… go…." Sonic mouth shook, as began walking towards a hallway. Sally and Sonic kept snickering though their mouths though he didn't seem to notice. Finally the couple entered a room as they sat down onto a chair.

" You stay here. I'll be right back." He walked off, closing the door. Now that they were alone, Sally and Sonic finally started to laugh. Sally kicked her legs into the air while she laughed. Eventually, they managed to calm down.

" Oh god… I really love ." Sally said, snickering.

" He's so funny!" Sonic yelled as his blue tail wagged. But came into the room, making them stop laughing for a second.

" Sorry… just needed to tell a mother and her son I would be right back. The kid is really happy about it. He was just going to have an cancer treatment."

Sally and Sonic looked at each other with confusion.

" Anyways, lie down, Sally." He held a tub of gel in his hand.

" This is really cold.. but you can handle it, right?" Sally nodded, holding Sonics' hand tightly in fear. Sonic smiled at his wife. took off the lid and applied some of the gel on his other hand. He put it on Sally's belly.

" OOOOOOHHH, that is p-p-pretty cold…" Sally shakily said as he shuddered. Sonic felt the shaking of his wife's hand.

" Hey, it can't be that cold." threw a small glob at Sonics' chest. Sonic looked down at his chest, his body violently shaking. Finally he screamed as he rolled around in the floor. Sally gave a small giggle.

" Let's wait a few seconds…" After a few seconds of twitching, Sonic the hedgehog finally popped up from the ground. He stretched and gave a yawn.

" I'm good! Now, let me see!" nodded and grabbed a strange looking tool. He placed it on Sally's stomach, as an image started to show up on the TV screen. Sally looked at the TV screen with huge eyes. She could see her small child, moving.

" As we can see… your child looks very healthy and happy, Sally. moved the view a bit.

" I can see tiny little quills!" Sonic stated as he held his wife's hand. He was wagging his tail powerfully. Sally smiled.

" Looks like it seems to take after his daddy." Sonic gave a warm smile as he hugged her. Sally hugged back as her heart slowly filled up with tender love.

" Want a picture of the baby?" Sonic and Sally mumbled a yes, as they continued to fill the room with love. nodded and went outside. Then he gave a small sigh.

" I'm just an old man… no one likes me…" He felt someone looking at him, and he turned to look. A pale skinned human girl with blue eyes and brown hair shyly wave at him. His cheeks flushed as a smile slowly lit up his face. He walked towards the girl, in order to strike up a conversation with her. He thought of making a joke of her broken leg. But he deleted that thought.

' Don't be stupid, Quackus. She would hate if I acted like a fool.'

**TBC!**

**(This chapter was really fun to make, I don't know why! Sometimes things will confuse you. Like why I seem to really love the characters that only show up once, or rarely, and just not as loved as others. I'm crazy for Marine, totally in love with Bender's son Bend, and don't get me STARTED on how I adore Applejack and Zecora from MLP.)**

**- Last second edit. For some reason, the computer I'm using does not accept anything above 1,040 words. So for the time being... chapters might be shorter then usual. Bye! ^^ )**


	13. Ice creamy

**Nine Month Experience.**

**Chapter thirteen: Ice creamy.**

**((Sorry for the long pause, my family went to visit family. They didn't bring the computer.. I was dying. XD Anyways… this is a rather silly chapter, about Sally and her ice cream. And Julie-su's husband want some. Maybe bitch fight. And Two Best Friends Play is so funny it hurts.))**

Sally went into the house, still staring at the ultrasound picture. Sonic dashed into his room, saying something about a show he wanted to watch that he recorded earlier. Sally shrugged and went to the fridge.

" Hey, sweetie!" King Acorn said, as the female girl looked around in the fridge. The older male looked in confusion as his daughter had her whole body crammed into the small space.

" Uh… are you okay?" Sally was visibly shaking. She began to pant with anger.

" DAD. Did… you.. eat… my… ice cream?"

" Your ice cream?" King Acorn thought carefully. Sally got out with a very angry face.

" …. AWNSWER THE QUESTION!"

" Calm down Sally! Anyways… I did see one person. Bunnie chowed down. Elias had a small spoonful of ice cream he had in his mouth, then Julie-su came in and ate some to." The king began to laugh.

" Hey, that rhymed!" Sally ran past her father and looked around the house. Though she tried, there was no sign of any of the said mobians. It was until Sonia came in when Sally got a clue. Apparently, Elias ran all the way to Julie-su's and her husband's house.

" Why do you ask?" Sonia ask as she flipped her bangs. Sally sighed, her previous anger leaving her.

" I just want to tell them they should read the label and not eat my stuff saved for me!" Sonia scratched her fuzzy chin and nodded.

" Okay, just don't hurt my husband. You know how weak he can be… but yet he still has the balls to steal all the cookie dough.." Sally smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

" Well, make me a batch of some cookies and I'll tell him that to!" Sonia rushed towards the kitchen and quickly started looking for the needed ingredients.

" Bye, Sonia!" Sally ran outside while the breeze went though her red hair. Sonia giggled. She began to put flour and eggs into the mixing bowl. While she mixed, Sonic came down with a disturbed look.

" Sonic… what's wrong?"

" …. Manic recorded something called: ' 1000 ways to die. Needless to say… I'm scared shitless now, and I need someone to hug."

" Well you can't hug me. I'm busy." Sonic turned to the king sitting the ground, reading a book. Sonic dashed to him and hugged him tight like a scared child. King Acorn looked at the blue hedgehog with surprised but hugged him back, smiling as he remembered a time when Elias and Sally did the same to him.

Sally looked at the large house. It was nothing special like her house.. in fact, it looked worse. It looked awkward to the eye, some random colors spilled all around the outside. The top rooms were extremely titled to the side and any second, it could fall off. Sally remembered that was true, the rooms often did fall.

The princess walked to the porch and knocked on the door. Tiara, the non-sick one that Manic took care of, opened it.

" Hey Sal-girl!" Tiara put up her orange colored hand into the air. Sally high-fived the cat and smiled.

" Good to meet you, sweet orange!" They giggled as they went into the house. Though the outside seemed awful, the inside was wonderfully designed.

" Is my brother here?"

" Yeah… he came with Bunnie and Julie-su… they locked themselves in my son's room…" Sally frowned at the idea.

" But why are you curious?"

" Oh, I left a note not to eat something that was just for me, and they all did anyways." Tiara gave an annoyed sigh.

" That always happens with me and Vector.." They exchanged small stories of Vector being an idiot, when someone screamed.

" AHHHHH, SALLY!" Julie-Su yelled as she tried to go up the stairs, but Sally ran after her.

" I promise, I'm not going to hurt you!" Julie-Su sighed and stopped. Elias and Bunnie heads popped out of a door with a taped piece of orange paper on it to block a hole.

" I just want to tell you, Elias, and Julie that always check if it's a food that belongs to me or somebody else.. you three got up the hook easily." The three stood up and chuckled.

" I'm sorry.." The extremely shy prince said.

" Me to.."

" Ah'm sorry Sally-gal." A quick hug of the pregnant girl resolved everything. At least between the four. Vector had been listening to the fight, and he walked in.

" Julie-Su, what did you eat?"

" Oh, just some really good ice cream."

" Ice-cream! HOW DARE YOU!" The pink girl stared at the green crocodile with confusion.

" …. What?"

" HOW COME YOU COULDN'T GIVE YOUR SWEET HUSBAND SOME ICE CREAM!" Elias held his sister with fear. Bunnie giggled at the impending fight. Julie-su sighed as she flipped her echidna quills.

" Nice little hissy-fit…"

" IT IS NOT A HISSY FIT!" Vector yelled as he clenched his fists together angrily. Julie-Su laughed and pulled on his golden chains. Vector gagged and fell to the floor. She jumped into the air, doing a mid-air flip. Her boot slammed against Vector's back.

" AHHHH! STOP IT!" She paid no attention as Julie took his green crocodile leg and pulled it.

" OKAY, OKAY, I'M SORRRRY!" Julie-su grinned with happiness as she dropped the mangled leg. She walked against the green skin, and then stomped on his head.

" Owww.." Vector said as five mobians walked downstairs.

**TBC!**

**Hopefully you liked this! Sorry for the long pause but hopefully the next update won't be as long.. ANYWAYS! Bye! : D **


	14. Baby Shower

******Nine month experience.**

**Chapter fourteen: Baby shower.**

**((Finally came up with something for this chapter. After this, NIDS will finally be updated. Gosh darn it I love that story!))**

The sudden noise of something spinning around on the floor woke up the red haired girl.

" Sorry." Sonic whispered as his wife got up. She rubbed her newly seventh month stomach as she glared at her blue husband.

" Urr.. sorry.. I felt like if I touched you.. you would break my arm off." Sally blushed.

" I'm not like that anymore and-wait. I didn't even do that while I was pregnant!"

" Well, you were when you were pink!" Sally gave an annoyed groan.

" Must you **_always _**bring that up?"

" Eh, it's fun to see you mad like that.. but anyways; close your eyes." Sally gave Sonic a look of distain, but she closed her light blue eyes. Even though they were closed, she could tell her husband was giving her a look.

" What?"

" Hands over the eyes."

" What-why!?"

" Because it will be super dark! Don't want you to see anything!" Sally muttered as she did what she was told. Sonic grabbed her shoulders and helped her down the stairs. She could swear she heard her mother muttering and somebody munching on something loud.

" Alright… open your eyes!" Sally slowly took off her hands and opened her eyes. She gasped, seeing the normally tan colors of the living room bright and colorful. Present's littered the place, with balloons tied to anything.

" Welcome to your baby shower, Sally!" Sally looked at the large group of mobians in front of her. Bunnie, Antoine, Jules, both of her parents, Sonia, Manic, her brother, Queen Aleena, Blaze, Marine, Mina, Nicole, Lupe, and Cream were happily waving at her.

Sally wiped a small tear from her eye with her hands.

" Aww.. thank you so much! This is just amazing!" Sally ran towards the group, and hugged as much of the group as she could. Nicole laughed as the grey wolf cheeks flushed dark red from the sudden hug.

" Okay, suga bear, open one of the presents!" Marine popped in front of Bunnie out of seemly nowhere.

" And I'll cut the cake for ya, mate!" Cream looked at Marine with a pouty face.

" But I was going to do it, Marine!"

" To bad, slugger!" Marine tapped on Cream's head hard, sending a small squeal out of the six-year-old.

" Now here I go!" Marine sang out. Cream pouted more, her cheeks flushing red, as she chased Marine.

" Come on Marine!" The noises of yelling and fighting could be heard. Bunnie gave an awkward laugh while she handed Sally a present. It was from Mina, a pink box with yellow ribbons. Sally sat down with Sonic on the ground.

" Nice wrapping Mina!" Sally tore though the ribbons like it was her last meal. Sonic peered in and gave a grin.

" Nice choice, Mina!" Mina had brought the couple a few music-based toys. A drum, a piano, and a small guitar.

" Wait.." Manic said as he took a good look at the instruments.

" Are those based off of what we had during that Sonic Underground cartoon?" Mina looked around, grinning and blushing.

" Uhh.. no!" Mina hugged Manic, pretending to be a normal girlfriend. Sonic glared at the yellow mongoose but said nothing. Sally moved aside the toys and picked two that her parents had gotten her.

" Hopefully you like it!" The King happily said. Sally ripped though the wrapper and smiled big. Sally wagged her small tail.

" Baby bottles! Thank you so much!" She tore though the other one, and filled up with joy.

" It took me a while to find a good crib but.. hopefully you'll like this one." Sally picked the crate and looked at the shiny box.

" It's perfect, mom!" Sally hugged Alicia tightly. Sonic rolled his eyes and waited for the mush fest to be over.

" Yo, bro!" Manic whispered, and gave a sign to go outside. Sonic carefully walked out though an open door that Manic opened. The green hedgehog slowly walked out and pulled Sonic close to him.

" Me and all the other dudes brought you some presents to, and a few things that, even if it's a she, you can make your little princess into your… your…"

" Little tomboy?"

" Perfect!" Manic took out a small present out of the pocket he had in the inside of his vest. Sonic ripped though it and took out the three teething rings that were shades of blue.

" Thanks so much, bro." Sonic high-fived his brother, and went inside to join Sally and everybody else with the shower party.

Sally giggled, chowing down on a small slice of carrot cake.

" Hi, Sonic! Can you open this one, my little one is hungry for cake!" Sonic laughed and wrapped open a present from Nicole and Lupe.

*** A few hours later.

" Goodnight!" Prince Elias called out as he entered his room with Princess Sonia. Sally and Sonic waved goodnight as they relaxed in there room.

" Wasn't that amazing?" Sally asked, looking at the crib box. Sonic gave a slow nod as he twirled around the teething rings with his hand.

" You okay?"

" Yeah.. I'm just worried for the baby." Sally gulped.

" Really..? What's making you nervous..?"

" It's me, so don't be a afraid." Sally sighed with relief but allowed Sonic to keep talking.

" I'm afraid I won't be a good dad.. what if my stupid carelessness will get them hurt? What if Eggman tries to robotizie them or use them as pawns for traps.."

" Well, that's the price for being a hero. I bet your dad had the same talk with your mother when she was pregnant with you."

" And Manic and Sonia." Sonic chuckled.

" Yes, the un-cool ones." Sally laughed, while Sonic started to talk.

" I guess so… but back then; there wasn't really anything that could to serious damage.. expect for that one machine that made my dad a robot." Sonic didn't know much about the machine, but Jules would do anything to get away if you ever tried to ask him what was it; exactly.

" Still... we shouldn't worry. Knuckles and Blaze have three kids, and Eggman hasn't done anything to them; and he only tries to hurt them when they get in the way of destroying everything." Sonic sighed and nodded.

" Okay.. I guess that makes sense." Sally rubbed her stomach and pulled the cover over her.

" Now go to sleep.." Sonic groaned as he went under the bed, though Sally did notice that he fell asleep a lot faster then usual.

**((( TBC! Hopefully you liked this chapter! ^^)))**


	15. Flight

**Nine Month Experience.**

**Chapter fifteen: Flight.**

**((( Welp. Someone hacked my account and deleted a story I truly loved, even though I hadn't updated in a while: NIDS.. that sucks. But I do know that it was probably for the best, because I can't juggle two stories at once. Bad idea.. and no worries; changed my password.)))**

" Dude, you guys are awesome!" Sonic said as he looked at the new Extreme Gear. Jet gave his nasally laugh.

" No problem, Sonic. We thought it be a good idea after we missed the baby shower."

" Aw, you guys didn't have to give us these gifts!" Sally exclaimed, unwrapping a package of homemade cupcakes. Dulcy blushed a bit, twirling her tail around her body.

" Well, I felt bad and.. Jet and I thought I be good if we at least give you something for you guys to enjoy." They then turned at Sonic, who crashed into the living room wall.

" … I think this is why none of the team actually worked on Sonic Free Riders." Jet laughed while Dulcy whispered something into Sally's ear. The chipmunk squealed with delight.

" I would love to!"

" Love what?" Jet asked, while Sonic dusted off pieces of the wall.

" I can ride in Dulcy's pouch while Jet can teach Sonic how to ride a Extreme Gear again!" Sonic and Jet looked at each other and started to grin meanly at each other.

" Deal." A random arm wrestling match started. Dulcy just stared at them with a odd look.

" … This is normal, right?"

" I'm not to sure.." Sally said slowly, even though she had been dating Sonic since 2004.

***** An hour later.*****

After a quick training session, Sonic and Jet finally came flying out. Sally had been reading a book her father had given her. She looked up at them with slight annoyance.

" Finally! We were waitingggg!"

" A pun on the old Sonic cartoons. How not-over done." Jet mentioned, where Sonic looked at Jet with plain happiness.

" …. I adore you, now."

" Yay." Jet said, wagging his tail slowly. The two boys started to laugh and giggle. The two girls waited and waited until, finally, the hawk and the hedgehog finally stopped.

" Now then.. shall we fly~?" Dulcy cooed with her rather under-sized wings. Jet and Sonic grinned and got on there extreme gear. Sally popped into the dragon's pouch and gave thumbs up.

" Let's fly!" Sonic yelled out as he flew up into the sky. Dulcy grinned at her boyfriend before flying into the air with Sonic, Jet testing the air with a wet finger until he finally joined them; both of them trying to recover from the bad winds they just went through.

" Try to catch me, losers!" Jet yelled, his old self-back again, as he twirled around in the clouds.

" Heh, weakling!" Sonic called out and followed the hawk in the race. Sally popped her head out slightly to ask what was Dulcy was going to-until she got her answer by Dulcy speeding up to catch them.

" Holy shit!" Sally called out, though she quickly regretted, as to much air entered her lungs. Sally coughed loudly and hide back into the pouch. Dulcy paid no attention as he kept flying towards the two competing duo.

" How's this!?" Jet called out, brushing a cloud in front of Sonic so he would trip. The hedgehog grinned and flew above it a few inches, as the cloud flew out at Jet. He coughed and nearly crashed onto the ground.

" Hah! Nice one!" He flew back up and he handed his hand out every finger spread apart wildly. Sonic knew the sign. It meant: ' You won the race, great job, want to spend the race having fun?' Sonic thought for a second before giving his hand to Jet.

" Hooray!" Jet cheered out as he spun around in the clouds. Sonic laughed and joined Jet with the fun. Eventually Dulcy and Sally caught up, and was generally surprised that they were both getting along nicely.

" Aw, race over?" Dulcy called as her wings stopped flapping to slow down. Sally gasped with fear until she could hear the wings started to flap again.

" Apparently so, puffer fish." Sonic teased at the recovering chipmunk. Sally gave a quick frown but she flipped a piece of Sonics' quill, making it slap in his face. He held his giant eyeball and nearly crashed into the ground until Jet helped him up.

" That.. really… hurt." Sonic said as he held his face. Sally frowned.

" Well, that's called karma." He looked at his wife and started bursting our laughing for no apparent reason.

" You are… so funny, Sal! So funny!" Sally smiled gently and reached her arm out. Sonic grabbed her hand slightly and gave a shake, wagging his blue tail. Jet made a fake gagging noise, then a real one when his wife kissed his nose, her giant mouth covering it with drool.

" Ew… come on Sonic, let's leave all this mush!" Jet called out and Sonic quickly followed him as he sped away. Dulcy shook her head.

" Ohhhhh, no you don't!" She called out and sped after then, causing Sally to nearly be thrown off of the pouch again.

" W-W-Wasn't this supposed to be peaceful!?" Sally yelled out, though it was barely heard though the tornado-like winds. But the giant dragon managed to hear it slightly.

" It is peaceful! Just, at least, not now!" Sally gulped down more air and finally went back in the pouch, hiding. The giant lady said nothing until she finally caught up with them.

" Took you long enough!" Jet called out.

" What do you mean, by that?" Sonic grinned.

" Calm down, calm down, this was supposed to be relaxing."

" So says the hedgehog that started it all."

" It wasn't me!"

" Proof?"

" … Okay, you got me. But what about YOUR proof?"

" .. Okay, you got me."

" So how about we stop fighting, and get riding?" Jet agreed as he flew all over his large girlfriend. She giggled and skyrocketed into the air, breaking though the clouds. The scared princess was overjoyed that the whole drama issue was finally over. Sonic went though the clouds gently, getting a few stuck on purpose. He wrote in the sky quickly and yelled for his wife. Sally had been riding on Dulcy's back, so she got a good view.

" Having... fun... Sal-pal?" She said slowly as she walked back her way in the pouch. Her hair went to one side because of the wind, making it easy for her to see her husband.

" Well.. are ya?"

" I'm having the time of my life, Sonic hedgehog." She kissed his lightly on the lips, Dulcy and Jet flying in circles as they gazed into each other's eyes. Sonic went under the two lovebirds and motioned his hands for her to drop down. Sally carefully squeezed on the folds of the pudgy belly and dropped down into his arms.

" I love you.." They both said together.

**TBC!**

**Fun fact.. this story is going to end soon! In about.. two chapters. So please, review! I've been missing reviews for this story. Also, I have a Tumblr! Check it out: ' BritishMilesexe' please! In the end... I hoped you enjoyed! ^^ **


	16. It's finally time

Nine-Month Experience.

Chapter sixteen: Its finally time.

**((This story is almost over! –Smiles-))**

" So, what's the deal?" Sonic asked, seeing Sally walking down a ragged forest path. He was a bit worried, but who could blame him? Sally due-date was two days ago to tomorrow. Sonic had been very nervous and scared for his large wife.

" Well, I heard some Mobians talk about a house made out of stone and mud… just wanting to make sure it isn't some new base for Eggman."

" But what if it's a trap?"

" I know.." Sally winked.

" That's why I brought you with me." Sonic gave a frown.

" …. I will end you one day."

" Love you to."

" … Love your more." Sonic said back, trying not to blush. Sally giggled and ducked under a tree branch. Sonic inspected the forest carefully, making sure there was no one following them. Of course, no one was there. Sally knew that as a fact but Sonic would not think that.

" Sonic!" The blue hedgehog quickly rushed towards her.

" What is it?! Robot, alien, giant monster?!" Sally gave him a giggle.

" No, I found it." Sally pointed in front of him as Sonic slowly turned his head. The house seemed normal; it was simply made out of mud and stone. The roof was heavily covered by straw. A simple window and an old wooden door was the finishing touch. Though something else would be added, noting the large amounts of wood near the sides of the house.

" … Wait.. this reminds me of when we were acting at Sonic Satam!"

" Maybe those people that were talking about it where just trying to show you."

" But why not tell me in person?"

" Not to be mean… but sometimes the second somebody shows us something, Eggman follows.. destroys everything.. and lots of other possibility's that we could hurt or somebody will hurt them!"

" R-Really? I have to make sure nothing like that ever happens! I don't want to be queen of people who are even afraid to talk to me…"

" Well, it's been like this every since you started your pregnancy. We are all afraid to hurt you." Sally blushed as she began to open the door.

" Oh.. I hate being treated like that.." She then gasped at the sight of the house. The walls had been carved out to fill books, but only one was complete, in the kitchen. There were green couches, a few old rugs, and a lamp with a drawing of a pink pony with her mane down.

" This is so pretty…" Sonic dashed and looked at the plates. All of them had drawings of the Freedom Fighters, done in different styles that the Sonic world had brought though the years.

" Now this… is awesome. And I suspected them to be total geeks to make something like these, but I saw them! All hot girls and muscularly boys." The hedgehog dashed to the refrigerator in hopes to find something to eat.

" Lemme guess… chil-"

" CHILI DOGS!" Sally rolled her eyes as Sonic took the steaming pair of chili-covered hot dogs to the table. Sally shook her finger lightly.

" Nuh-uh. We are going to use one of these plates." Sally grabbed a few and laid them on the table.

It didn't take long for Sonic to finish the food. Sally ate slowly, due to her stomach twisting and churning. So she passed the half eaten plate over to Sonic to chow down. He frowned slightly while he swallowed a piece.

" You okay..?"

" I am, it's just that my stomach feels weird.."

" Kicking hard?"

" No, I think the baby wasn't hungry. It feels like the baby is swishing around crazily." Sonic nodded and swallowed the last chilidog down. Sally got up and took the plates and walked over to the sink. Sonic rushed towards her.

" Here, let me handle it." Sonic grabbed some soap and began scrubbing the plates. Sally smiled warmly.

" Thank you, honey." She giggled slightly as Sonics' cheeks changed into a light pink. Sonic threw her the towel, making Sally jump and catch it.

" So, do you think we should move in here?"

" Perhaps… I think this is a good idea.. nice place; and I can get some free space from my sister."

Sally giggled.

" Poor little Sonia. Everyone hates her…"

" Did you just admit you hate Sonia?"

" N-No! I'm just saying, a lot of people seem to not like her!"

" I know… she's just a bit different, and it seems if you aren't a weak hearted girl, fashion queen of the earth, gothic, proud, and much more… you tend to get hated."

" When did you get whiny?"

" When did you get so judgmental." The duo looked at each other.

" Good point." They muttered as Sonic turned off the sink. Sally washed off the last three plates.

" You know.. I love you, right?"

" I love you to!" Sonic smiled at her while he wiped off his wet gloves with some towels.

Sally wiped the last plate and was about to put it back on its rack when she took a sudden breath of air. Her hand let go of the plate and it broke against the ground.

" Sally!" The pregnant princess was shaking slightly as she slowly sat down on the floor. Sonic rushed towards Sally and helped her up.

" I.. the baby is coming Sonic!" Sonic eyes shrunk as he picked her up. He dashed out the house, breaking the door. Sally moaned in pain as she hid her head in the chest of her husband.

Within seconds, Sonic was in the hospital.

" Dr. Quack!" The doctor turned his head. He was talking to a human, who shyly waved at Sonic.

" Sweetie… she's in labour!" The girl whispered to Doctor. Quack. The duck quickly called a few nurses with a bed. Sonic helped his wife on the bed as the nurses ran off. Sonic ran into the room where Sally was put in.

" So-Sonic.."

" Yes?"

" Go tell my parents and yours that the baby is coming.. nnngh.. hurry!" Sonic nodded dashed off, jumping over rocks and dodging crowds of people with ease. Finally he stopped when he saw the large house where he lived. His father and his mother were just walking in.

" Oh.. hello Sonic!" Aleena was wearing a white dress, with black buttons while Jules wore a tux that barely fit him.

" You two when on a date?"

" Actually, it was some business matters.. I don't know; I'm not king."

" I know, and I'm not a prince." Jules and Sonic slapped their hands together, where then Sonic remembered why he came here.

" Mom-Dad-King Acorn- Alicia-Sonia-Manic-Uncle Chuck- and ELIAS!" Sonic yelled as he sped around the house. The family members came down, asking each other's questions. The family dog coughed loudly.

" Oh.. sorry.. Muttsiki!" The talking dog smiled as he sat in front of Uncle Chuck's legs.

" Sally is having her baby!" Everyone gasped and smiled with glee.

" I got to get back to Sally, see ya!" Sonic sped off while his family talked and chattered, getting into their usual clothing for this event.

Sally gripped the sheets of her bed as she waited for her husband. She skipped out on the shot that relives the pain, though she quickly regretted it. She sat there, trying to not feel the increasing pain in her body. She turned her head as a lovely sound entered her ears.

" Sonic!" She yelled out in joy. Sonic grinned and held her tiny hand. Sally smiled and gripped his tightly. The blue hedgehog gave her a warm smirk.

" Sorry that I took to long.."

" It's okay... I've waited longer."

" Well, he-hey!" Sally giggled a little as she kissed her husband while her stomach started swishing again. She grunted in pain. Sonic titled his head.

" How come you just can't give birth now?"

" It's this weird process of the.. err... kitty getting ready for the baby coming out." Sonic gagged a bit but he nodded carefully.

" Alright.. I'll stay by you, and wait, even if it takes hours!" Sonic stayed true to his promise. He sat there with his wife, talking to her often or feeding her food. Sally quickly took the pain relief needle when she was offered it a second time. Two hours passed, and then finally, Dr. Quack said she was finally ready to give birth.

" Now, push!" The mostly calm room was now being filled with grunting and commands by the duck doctor. Sonic held her hand and whispered words of calming and words of ' she could do this!'

Five minutes passed.

Fifteen minutes passed.

A half hour passed.

Then finally, the words both Sally and Sonic wanted to hear the whole time was spoken.

" I see the head! Your almost there!" Sally panted as she pushed with all of her might, crushing Sonics' hand and screaming in her sheets. A small tear came down. Finally, the exhausted princess fell into her bed with a heavy sigh. Sonic watched the doctor.

There was a silence for a few seconds. Then they heard it..

the crying of...

_two _babies.

**(( SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! Work's been crazy recently... hopefully you enjoy this chapter! ^^ ))**


	17. Naming

**Nine-month experience.**

**Chapter 17: Naming.**

**(( … Eeee.))**

Sally eyes shrunk. She didn't imagine that she would have twins. Her mind went blank as Doctor Quack cleaned the two crying children. Sonic smiled and wagged his tail.

" What gender?" The duck checked quickly.

" One girl. One boy. The American dream!" Sonic smiled as he shook Sally slightly. Her eyes opened weakly.

" Yes.. Sonic?" The blue hedgehog gestured her to open her arms. She yawned and held them out. The doctor carefully put the twins in her arms. They were still crying their lungs out. Sally chuckled lightly as she rocked them.

" My name is Princess Sally Alicia Acorn. But… call me mommy, my beautiful children. I promise never to hurt you… and always protect you!" The children sniffed, but they still sobbed lightly.

" Maybe they need to see their daddy." Doctor Quack mentioned as he wiped some sweat from his head. Sonic blushed lightly. But he grabbed the two children carefully.

" Hey, there! I'm the coolest, fastest, and all around awesome hedgehog.. Sonic the hedgehog!" He grinned a bit before smiling lightly.

" But to you guys, I'm your daddy. And one day… the old man, pops, dad. And I'll always fine time to love and spend time with you two. Even if I have to stop in a middle of a fight with Eggman." The two twins stopped crying and began to fall asleep in the arms of their father.

" What should we name them?" Sally asked as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

" Well.. let's take a good look at them." Sonic suggested. Sally nodded as the couple thoughts of names while looking at the newborns.

The boy had the hedgehog face of his father, with the short and stubby quills of a baby hedgehog. Sonic took a glance and chucked lightly.

' _Soon, little one. They will get sharp like mine.' _

Sally lightly touched the tiny, soft, red tuff on the boy's head. He had the chest heart shape of his mother with the same tan color. Sally was surprised when she saw the tiny, red, squirrel tail on the rump of her son. He father had one, but she didn't… so the tail gene must have skipped a generation.

" Hmm… I think I should give him a royal sounding name."

" Don't make it to girly.." Sally giggled and thought a bit. Finally, a name came to her.

" How about.. Markus the hedgemunksquirrel?"

" … Hybrids have really odd names." Sonic mentioned as the princess laughed a bit.

" What about the girl?" Sonic gazed down at the small bundle.

She looked like her mom, but she had a good mix of her dad in there to. She also had a tiny tuff of hair on her head, a bright blue. Her eyes were a bit close together. She had the same circle on her chest as her dad, the same peach colored. Sonic looked at the tiny, thin, tail that barely shown from her rump. The blue hedgehog could see tiny quills growing out slowly. She had the same peach arms that her brother did.

" I don't know why.. but I feel like, she's a ' Daisy.' " Sally giggled and nodded.

" That's a wonderful name, Sonic."

**- Later that night.**

" Aw, they are sooo cute, Mr. Sonic!" Cream said. Vanilla had dropped by to deliver some of Cream's baby clothes, now that one of the kids was a girl.

" Thanks!" Sonic smiled as Markus drank the milk bottle. Sonia, Manic, and Aleena were tending to the girl.

" Why did they have a girl..?" Manic growled as he was forced to put the diaper on Daisy. Aleena frowned.

" Must you, Manic?"

" I just don't want her to wind up as Sonia.." The mentioned female hedgehog pouted.

" Oh, Sonic and Sally are raising Daisy. If she even likes to _touch _a dress, it's a miracle."

" Well.. just in case," Manic started as he picked up his niece. Daisy giggled slightly, kicking her small legs in the air.

" Uncle Manic is going to raise you right!" She giggled lightly. Sonia and Queen Aleena gave a long: ' AWWW!'

King Acorn, Queen Alicia, Prince Elias, and Jules were out telling their good friends and a few news mobians. In a few days, Sally and Sonic would appear on the news with the twins.

Markus burped a bit as a dribble of milk rolled down his chin. Sonic wiped if off with his glove. He gently smiled to the little boy.

" Your such a cutie.."

" Mind if I can hold, Mr. Sonic?"

" Of course!" Sonic said, giving her the baby. He didn't have to explain how to handle the child, Cream knew how. Sally walked down from the stairs. She finally felt better after a long day of labor.

Sally sat down with Cream and rubbed her head. The nearly seven year old giggled as Markus reached out for his mother. Sally kissed the cheek of the very young boy.

" You know Sonic… it feels finally good to have my twins with me.."

" Same here." Sonic agreed as he took back the twin from Cream. Her mother called her to come home. They walked out the door as the missing family members came in.

They all gathered around the twins, making comments and taking turns loving and hugging them. The whole room was filled with love, and the giggling of Daisy and Markus.

**(((How did you like this chapter? I hoped you liked it! ^^ I will write one last chapter, six years in the future.))**


	18. In this future

**9 month Experience.**

**Chapter 18: In this future.**

**(((Last chapter, guys! I hope you enjoy it, and please.. leave a review and check out my other stories! Also P.S, some of this chapter might be boring because I tend to explain things… skip them over if you not interested on Merlin Prower, or anything like that.)))**

**- Six years later.-**

Daisy was running across the room, with a doll in her hand. Markus flew after her, with his red squirrel tail. It seemed like fighting… but it was actually a way to practice their skills. Daisy could seemly break the rules of physics, by running on the ceiling without any type of item to help her stick on. But she needed to get better on going though rough terrain in high speeds. Daisy would of gone outside, but her knees were covered with bandages, and Sonic thought it would be better for her if she stayed it for a day or two.

Markus, however, didn't have much speed as his sister. But he was able to fly with his squirrel tail. How? No one was truly sure. So he was flying around his faster sister, to get even better, just in case of any type of attack.

" You can fly higher then that!" Daisy teased.

" If I can fly harder.. you can run faster!" Daisy pouted as she tried to sped off. Markus flew after her, but the wind she was generating was making it hard for him to keep in the same direction.

" WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, CAREFUL DAAAAISY!" Markus yelled as he flew out of control. Daisy screamed as she tried to dodge her brother flying around the place. But he hit her, causing the small hybrid to go though her doorway.

" Owww.."

" That was a bad idea.." Markus said as he got up. Daisy cracked her bed while the blue hedgesquirrelmunk tossed pieces of wood.

" Markus! Daisy! You two ought to be more careful!" Said the male below. The twins looked down. It was Uncle Tails, their ten-year-old uncle.

" Sorry, Unc'."

" Did you bring Merlin!?" Yelled Markus, gripping the white cheeks of the two tailed fox. Tails chuckled and got up.

" Of course I did!" He whistled.

" Merlin! It's time to play with your friends!" A two-tailed lynx fox slowly peered out of a door, where he hid when the door exploded.

Markus spin-dashed to hug his best friend in the world. Merlin giggled and hugged his friend.

Merlin was the accidental creation of Nicole and Tails made three years ago. Not by sexual standards, but by science standards. During an evenly matched battle against Eggman, the house where Tails and Nicole were researching was destroyed. In this event, Nicole was forced back into her small NICOLE. Tails was in the way, causing her to suddenly have DNA patterns interfering with her lynx form. Unless they wanted to be dead, Nicole had to eject some of her DNA with Tails, and then go back into her old form. When Nicole's DNA strands were back to normal, she popped back to normal, along with Tails. As soon as they got up… their little baby started crying.

**-Authors Note. I'll try to stop this for now.-**

Markus and Merlin ran off to play, while Daisy tugged on the appendages that gave Tails his nickname. He looked down at Daisy.

" Where's daddy?" Tails picked Daisy up and flew downstairs. Daisy giggled while she kicked and failed. She loved it when her Uncle took her for a spin. Eventually, she saw her father dashing though the door with his dad. The robian turned and grabbed his grand child.

" How's my little sweetie?" Jules asked. Sonic jumped up and grabbed his daughter.

" I'm the one who says that!"

" Nuh-uh." Jules frowned.

" Daddy, Grandpa Jules, please stop fighting!" The two males looked at each other and sighed.

" Sorry sweetie." Sonic said as he rubbed the head of his daughter. Daisy sighed and squirmed out of her father's grip. Running across the room, she had to stop suddenly, as Markus and Marlin flew in. Though Merlin had accidently had his father's two tails, he couldn't fly.

" Stop doing that!" Daisy yelled as she gave off a warning homing attack. They screamed and flew out the window. But before they could go far, Nicole floated and grabbed them. Sally hugged her son.

" You two need to be more careful!" Sally scolded. Markus ears fell.

" Sorry, mommy." Sally sighed and patted his head.

" Go out and play with your friend." The two boys squealed a bit and dashed off. Daisy looked outside and dashed off with them. Sally and Sonic sighed as they entered the house.

King Acorn was flipping though a photo book, sighing slightly as he saw the old pictures of his children. Though he was still the same man he was six, ten, or even thirty years ago… he did feel old some days.

" You okay, dad?" Sally asked. The aging king sighed again.

" Yeah… sometimes I miss the old days." The king sat on the couch and flipped though the pictures. Sally and Sonic sat with him. His feeling of sadness started to spread to the couple.

" I know… I mean, it's nice to have Markus and Daisy… but it's getting a bit boring in my life." Sally muttered out.

" Me to! Remember when every day seemed to be filled with fast paced danger and action? Now it's filled with slightly fighting twins and helping with school work."

" And-"

" Guys, it know it feels like you don't have action anymore.. but you guys do!" Tails whined as he stomped his foot. Nicole nodded, angrily.

" How?"

" You three still fight Eggman on a daily basis! Be happy!" The parents, and one grandfather, sighed.

" Sure…"

" I guess so.."

" True.." Tails rolled his eyes. He joined the group and purposely flipped to the pages of Sonic and Sally kid's. Slowly and surely, the three mobians lightened up. The smiling, happy, faces if the newest generation of Freedom Fighters showed them hope.

Sonic blushed as Nicole pointed out the many recent pictures of Sonic beating Eggman. Sally looked away when Tails pointed out a stressed looking Sally running across the house as a robotic Manic chased after her.

" See?"

" Forgive us…" The mobians asked.

" Of course! We just wanted to show you that your life isn't boring! It's even more exciting with children around!"

" You talking about us?" Asked the three kids that just entered the room. They turned and hugged their children, filling them with love.

Jokes spun out, a few games played, races happened, as the night developed.

And in the end….

All was right.

**((Sorry that this sucked!))**


End file.
